Transformers Prime: The Rider
by BlackWolf219
Summary: In order to save Optimus from the Decepticons, Jack must embrace his dark power.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We are one day; I repeat: one day away from Season 2! Thanks to all who reviewed "Curse of the Prime", but this is a preview of my Jack/Ghost Rider story. I'm gonna being working on "Curse of the Prime" for a while so I wanted to get your thoughts. This is based off the trailer for "Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance", which came out today. I can't go see it this weekend because I'm sick. .**

**Transformers Prime: The Rider.**

The Autobot base sat in silence, its occupants trying to take in what had just happened. After forging a rather uneasy alliance with Megatron, Optimus and the others traveled down to Earth's core to stop the awakening of Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. Despite everyone's objections, Optimus knew better than to allow personal history to cloud his judgment and agreed to a temporary truce. Entering Unicron's spark chamber with Megatron, Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership to place the titan back in stasis. However, he did so at the cost of his own memories.

Being the opportunist he was, Megatron took advantage of the memory impaired 'Orion Pax' and convinced him to return to the _Nemesis_ with, declaring the Autobots their mortal enemies. Now, the Autobots stood without a leader, pondering on what to do next.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix," Ratchet said, "He lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes; he lost himself."

"So what do we do?" Arcee asked.

"We must get work finding him if we have any chance of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"What Contingency?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet shifted his gaze to Jack, "The only way for us to restore his memories is to use the Key to Vector Sigma, which has been passed to Jack." Everyone turned their attention to Jack, shock and concern evident on their faces.

"How am I supposed to use this thing?" Jack eyed the Key, "Besides; shouldn't one of you be the ones to do it."

Ratchet shook his head, "Optimus chose **you** Jack; the Key won't for any of us because only a Prime has the power to pass the Key to another user."

Jack turned his attention back to the Key, wondering what he was supposed do. The Key began glowing, shocking everyone.

"What's going on?" June moved to her son, but was stopped by Ratchet.

"They Key is showing Jack what he must do in order to bring back Optimus' memories; we shouldn't interfere." The Key's glow increased as it showed Jack visions. There were flashes of someone dressed in a black jacket and black pants. In his black gloved his, he wielded a chain. Jack looked on in horror as he gazed into the person's face, a flaming soot covered skull.

_**"Jack,"**_ the creature called, _**"You know what must be done."**_ The creature stepped toward Jack, who backed away in fear. The Key returned Jack's mind to normal. He dropped it and backed away from, nearly falling over the railing. Jack breathed heavily, eyes wide with fear.

"No," he gasped, "It can't mean I have to do that. "

"Jack," June placed her hand on his back, rubbing it gently, "What did it show you?"

"Something I can't do," he whimpered, still shaking.

"Jack," Ratchet picked up the Key placed for Jack to grab, "Whatever the Key showed you, you must do it. There is no other choice."

Jack glared at the medic, "You have no idea what will happen." Of course they didn't know, but they wouldn't understand. Jack couldn't unleash that _thing_; it would be catastrophic for everyone.

Bulkhead stepped up, face a mask of anger, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we get Optimus back!"

"Bulk's right," Miko chimed in, "We can deal with the consequence, or lack thereof, later. Right now, we need to get Optimus back and you're only one to do it Mr. "Honorary Prime". So get off your ass and get the job done!" Bumblebee chirped angrily in agreement.

"No," Jack growled, "If I do what the Key told me to do, than everyone would suffer; do you think Optimus would want that done in his name?"

Bulkhead growled, "You little-" Arcee stepped between them, ready to defend her partner.

"Back off Bulkhead," she hissed.

"You know for once, I think Optimus got it wrong," the Wrecker glared at Jack, "Jack's no Prime; not even close." Bulkhead stormed off to his quarters, Bumblebee doing the same.

Miko glared at Jack, huffed, and followed Bulkhead to his room. Raf just shook his head in disappointment and followed 'Bee. Ratchet glared at Jack before returning to his computer. Jack sighed before walking off to another part of the base.

The Rider

On the _Nemesis_, Orion Pax and Megatron walked into the command center.

"You have a been a captive of the Autobots and locked in stasis for some time, Orion," Megatron rasped, "Long enough for us to be in exodus on another planet."

"Exodus?" Orion gasped, "Why?"

"Because the War Lord Ratchet's thirst for power resulted in this," Megatron waved a hand and an image of a dead Cybertron appeared, shocking Orion.

"Cybertron," the archivist gasped, a feeling of anger taking over him, much to Megatron's delight. Orion could not believe his optics. He had never thought Ratchet would be capable of such horrors. He had a hard time believing Megatron when he said the medic had betrayed Orion, but this proof was undeniable.

"And to think," Megatron said, "The Doctor of Doom's mad quest for power continues; he and his marauders chased here to this planet. We feel its species are not yet ready to behold us."

"Now please Orion," Megatron said, arms behind his back, "There will be plenty of time for catching up; rest and prepare yourself." He turned to leave when Orion spoke up again.

"A question Megatron; why are we called 'Decepticons'?"

Megatron smiled, "It was a name the Autobots used in attempt to demonize us, but we embrace it as a badge of honor, for if speaking the truth is deception; then we are gladly guilty." Orion nodded and turned back to Cybertron, a feeling of anger rising.

"Megatron," the archivist spoke up, "I will do everything in power to end Ratchet's acts of aggression. This I vow with all my spark." Megatron nodded and turned around to leave, a wicked smile on his face.

The Rider

Jack was resting in a storage room. After what happened earlier, he was in no mood to deal with everyone acting like they knew better than him. He felt sleep taking over him, his eyes growing heavy.

**"Awaken Jack Darby,"** a voice echoed, **"Awaken."** Jack woke to a world of blue energy, flashes of what looked Primes surrounded him. He looked around for the voices source, but found nothing.

"Who's there?" he called.

**"I am Primus young one,"** the voice boomed, **"I have summoned your spirit here to the core of Cybertron."**

"Optimus told me about you," Jack said bowing in respect for the ancient spirit, "He told me Cybertron's core was healing and that your planet won't be capable of sustaining life for millions of years."

**"And millions more to come,"** Primus sighed, **"I am still weak from Cybertron's poisoning; it was only made worse when Megatron hurled a large quantity of Unicron's blood toward the planet's surface."**

"Then why are you talking to me," Jack asked, concerned, "You should be saving your strength."

**"I have called you here to discuss what the Key to Vector Sigma instructed you to do."**

Jack's blood ran cold in his veins, that same feeling of fear rising in him, "If you know what the Key showed me, than you know why I can't do it."

**"Yes," **the spirit said, **"Zarathos is difficult one to control, even for my brother; his creator."** Jack eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. It made sense that Unicron was responsible for this.

"I can't let him out," Jack whimpered, "I've spent years reining him in. If he's freed, no one will be safe."

**"I am aware of the consequences, but you fail to account for one thing; Unicron and I have similar abilities."** A blue energy swirled around Jack, entering his body. The boy felt a calming sensation coming over him.

**"Jackson Darby," **Primus boomed, **"In order to restore Optimus Prime to his former self, you must embrace Zarathos' power. I will help you control him as best I can, but have faith in your own strength of will. In exchange for this, I am prepared to offer you what you desire most in this world."**

"What I want most?" Jack repeated, confused by the spirit's meaning. The world around him began to fade.

**"Restore Optimus' memories and I will lift your curse."**

Jack woke up, his closed drenched in sweat. He wanted to think it was dream, but there was no denying it. He would have embrace the power he feared for so long in order return Optimus back to the Prime they needed.

The Rider


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just saw Ghost Rider today and I must say while I was certainly entertained, the film could have been a little better. Since I've got Ghost Rider on the mind, I decided to give you another taste of my Jack/Ghost Rider story.**

**The Rider**

Waking from his dream, Jack remembered Primus' last words before disappearing. If he embraced the power inside of him, he would be freed from it once his task was complete. Ever since that _day_, he'd been fighting for control of his own body. He'd finally reigned in the demon within just short of meeting the Autobots. Ever since then, he'd managed to keep control.

It was like something was keeping it at bay. He never felt the urge to change, even during confrontation with MECH or the 'Cons. Perhaps the Matrix had something to do with it or maybe something about being near the 'Bots just kept him calm. Whatever it was, Jack eventually had the creature reigned in and didn't need any help. But now, for Optimus' sake, he had to embrace that power yet again.

Jack walked down the corridor and saw Arcee sitting on a medical berth, Ratchet running a scanner across her. He walked up to Miko and Raf, "What happened?"

"Arcee went on the _Nemesis_ to find Optimus, but the 'Cons threw out into the Artic." Miko explained.

"Were you able to find Optimus or even determine whether or not he was on the ship?" Ratchet asked heatedly.

"I," Arcee sighed, "Couldn't confim." She turned her head away in shame. With a powerful roar, Bulkhead slammed his fist into one Ratchet's gadgets, reducing it to scrap.

"Bulkhead!" the medic shouted,

"What! You needed that!" the Wrecker roared, "Well what I need is our head honcho back!" He slammed his fists together in anger.

Jack walked over to Arcee, "It wasn't your fault."

"If one of us was in trouble, Optimus would've found a way," She replied, "I didn't; simple as that." Jack walked over to a table and picked up the Key, still unsure if he should do what told him to do.

"Guys," he sighed, not liking what he was about to say, "After sleeping on it, I've decided to listen to the Key." Everyone perked up and looked at Jack, a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"Jack," Arcee said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said dully.

"Well," Ratchet said with some satisfaction, "I'm glad you've decided to listen to reason."

"Jack," June walked over to her son, "Are **really** sure? I mean you seemed pretty adamant before; what happened."

"What does matter?" Bulkhead chimed, "The point is we can get Optimus back!" Jack glared at the Wrecker, who no more than a few hours ago, was berating him. He was such a hypocrite, that smile on his face.

"Ratchet," Fowler said, "I just a call that MECH is on the move with some new tech. My boys have managed to pin them down, but with the tech their carrying, they might need help."

"Very well," Ratchet said, activating the bridge, "Let's go check it out."

"Can we come?" Miko chirped.

"I suppose," the medic said, "But stay out of sight." Normally, anyone would have disputed such a decision, but everyone was in too good a mood. They approached the bridge.

"Hey Jack," Miko grinned, "Nice to see that took our advice and sucked it up"

Jack gave the girl a cold glare, "Fuck you Miko."

Everyone stopped and gazed at the boy in shock. June recovered and glared at her son, "Jackson Darby! You do not speak to a woman with that kind of language." Jack merely pushed past her and went through the bridge. June shook her; her son would be getting an ear full when this was done.

**The Rider**

Exiting the bridge, everyone approached a building. Several military men were pulling out at the 'Bots suggestion. Ratchet activated his scanner and aimed it inside, several life readings popped up. "There's at least seven of them. Silas is here as well, so this must be important."

"Whatever," Bulkhead said, "Let's just get this over with so we get Optimus back!" Bumblebee chirped in agreement. Arcee shifted her gaze to Jack, concern on her faceplate. She had never seen Jack so scared than when the Key showed him what he had to do. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she decided it was better left for later.

She certainly hoped it wouldn't end up costing Jack his life; she couldn't handle losing another partner, especially if he was just trying to save someone. Suddenly, lights flashed everywhere and more than a dozen MECH soldiers charged. It was a trap set by Silas in order to draw them out. The man in question stepped out of the building, a grin spread wide across his face.

"Well, well my mechanical friends, " he said smugly, "I didn't think it would be this easy to capture you." He looked around before saying, "Where is Optimus Prime?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Miko spat, struggling against the soldier who held her.

"Our scans who no other Cybertronian life forms, so he must be away on another mission; a shame really, I would have enjoyed seeing what made him tick." The 'Bots glared at the terrorist leader as he made his way to their human friends.

"Agent Fowler; good to see you again," he looked them all over before setting his sights on Jack, "Mr. Darby, so glad you join us." Jack merely stared at the man while internally preparing himself for what was about to happen. He could feel it stirring inside him, waiting to get out. He could almost see it drooling in anticipation.

"Not going to say anything?" Silas raised an eyebrow, "Very well; I had already decided that after our last encounter, letting you live would be a mistake." He nodded and his men dragged Jack away from the others. He was placed in the center of it all, for all of them to see his death. The sun had fallen and darkness shrouded them, only the light keeping everything clear.

"Let him go Si," Fowler growled, "Killing him would only add to the prison time you and goons are gonna get when the government brings you down." The scarred man laughed darkly, his grin never fading.

"Jack!" Arcee cried as they prepared to kill her partner. The other 'Bots whipped out their blasters and prepared to fire on MECH. Silas grinned all the same; he knew they wouldn't risk their human friends coming to harm. He was about to open his mouth when an inhuman roar echoed throughout the region. Everyone turned to Jack, who looked like he was on fire, thrashing around.

"Jack!" June shrieked, "You bastards! What did you do?"

"What did you do?" Silas asked his men.

"We didn't do anything sir," he said, "He just started burning." Jack continued to thrash as the fire consumed him, his eyes glowing. His clothes were burning and he was… laughing? Laughing like a madman as the flames exploded, sending several MECH soldiers back. June cried in horror while Miko and Raf gaped. The 'Bots' looked on in shock at what had just happened.

"Silas!" Arcee aimed her blaster at the stunned terrorist, tear running down her face, "You'll pay for this!"

"I am afraid that whatever happened to Mr. Darby," Silas remained calm, "MECH was not responsible. " Another inhuman roar emerged from the burning pile where Jack was. Everyone looked in shock as a figure stepped out of the smoke. He was clad in a black jacket, black pants and boots. His hands covered by black gloves.

Lightning flashed, revealing his face to soot covered flaming skull. In his hands, he wielded a chain, gripping tightly. He looked around, slightly amused by everyone shocked expressions.

"**What's the matter?**" he asked, "**It was cold, so I decided to bundle up and get warm.**" His voice was monstrous whisper, but June recognized it.

"Jack?" she gasped. Everyone turned to the woman in disbelief before turning black to figure before them. He laughed, throwing his flaming skull back.

"**Not Jack,**" he howled, "**They call me Ghost Rider. In the presence of evil, I appear to deliver 'justice'.**" He pulled out his chain and pointed finger at Silas and MECH.

"**You,**" he growled, "**Guilty!"**

**The Rider**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After thinking it over, I've decided to continue The Rider, but that means "Curse of the Prime" will be put on hold for a while. I hate leaving things undone, but since Ghost Rider is on some people's mind, I thought it would be best. I hope none of you are too upset.**

**Chapter 3**

In the mega-cycles they had traversed the galaxy, the Autobots had seen their fair share of unusual things. Organic alien spiders, five headed machines, and many more than could be counted. However, they had never seen anything this bizarre; Jack Darby, their human friend and only hope of retrieving their leader, Optimus' memories, was now clad in a black outfit, wielding a chain, and his face had been replaced with a soot covered flaming skull. The 'Bots optics widened at the sight before them, not believing it.

"By the AllSpark," Ratchet gasped. Could this have been why Jack was so against listening to the Key? When he had refused to do so, he was met with a rather negative response; Bulkhead and Bumblebee were furious, Arcee concerned, and the other humans (save June and Fowler), disappointed. Bulkhead accused Optimus of making a bad call when choosing Jack as the Key's protector, but that had merely been anger and frustration talking. When Jack had given up and decided to listen to the Key, he was suddenly their favorite person again.

But now, he stood before them, no longer Jack, no longer human. He was something called the "Ghost Rider" and looked like he meant business. He whipped out his chain and aimed a finger at the terrorist group known as MECH and its leader, Silas.

"**You,**" he growled, his voice a monstrous whisper, "**Guilty!**" The soldiers took a step back, not sure of what to make of the creature before them. Silas, however, had a calm look on his face.

"What are you waiting for?" he barked, "Kill it!" On cue, they opened fire on the Rider, piercing his body with their bullets. His body jolted as each bullet went through him. When the firing ceased, the Rider stood, his skull no longer aflame. He tilted over and fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Arcee cried in horror.

"NO!" June shrieked.

"There you have it," Silas gloated, "Not even some freak of nature can stand up to-" An inhuman roar echoed throughout the region for a third time. Silas looked over and saw the Rider get back to his feet, his skull once again on fire.

"**Was that all?**" he taunted, tilting his head slightly, "**I expected more from the might 'MECH'!**" He whipped out his chain again and threw at one of the soldiers. It snaked around his body and tightened its grip. The man struggled against the chain, but nothing could be done.

"**Now let me show some **_**real**_** fire power,**" the Rider squeezed the chain, causing the metal to heat up and burn the man. He cried in agony, thrashing around in the same manner Jack was before transforming. With a hard tug from the Rider, the chain ripped around the man, reducing him to ash as it returned to its wielder. All present looked on in horror, even Silas.

"**Who's next?**" Ghost Rider began twirling his chain around, the burning metal becoming hotter. The MECH soldiers ran, but none could escape the Rider's wrath. He threw his chain down and killed five men at once. He threw it to the right and pulled back, incinerating another five. He laughed, like a madman while he slaughtered them.

Silas pulled out his gun and fire at him, but that did little to stop the Rider. Instead, the demonic warrior turned his attention to Silas. He threw his chain at Silas and wrapped it around him. Once its grip was tightened, Ghost Rider pulled Silas toward him until he was inches from the scarred man's face. He grabbed Silas face, "**Look into my eyes!**"

Silas had the feeling if he did as instructed, it would end badly, so he tried to resist. However, something kept from looking away; he couldn't fight it. The Rider continued staring at him, the fire behind his sockets beginning to swirl.

"**Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent,**" the Rider said, keeping his gaze fixed on Silas' eyes, "**Feel their pain. Know their suffering.**" Before Silas couldn't discern the meaning of his words, something happened. In the Rider's eyes, he could see himself, killing people. He killed these people before and somehow, the Ghost Rider knew about it. He could hear their screams and feel their pain; it was maddening, as if his very life force was being sucked out.

When the Rider was done, he dropped Silas, whose eyes were now charred. He didn't even twitch; he was dead. The Rider wrapped his chain and stood victorious. The 'Bots and the humans didn't know what to do after what they had witnessed. June recovered first and took slow, unsure steps toward her son.

"Jack," she said, "Are you okay?" She was next to him now and put her hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately, the Rider grabbed her and looked her in the eye. His grinning skull frightened her. There was no way this could be her son; Jack was kind and gentle and the Rider was cold and unforgiving, having killed those men in cold blood.

Fowler pulled out his gun and aimed at Ghost Rider, "Let her go!"

Ghost Rider shifted his gaze from June to Fowler, "**Fuck you.**"

"Jack," Ratchet called, "Remember that we are your allies."

"**Allies?**" the Rider laughed, "**You're more than happy to disregard Jack's fears if it means getting you pathetic excuse for a leader back. You're no friends of Jack, not that I'm one to talk.**"

Bulkhead growled, "You fragger! Say one more word about Optimus-"

"**And you'll what? Kill me? Not sure how Optimus would like that!**" The Rider returned his gaze to June and prepared to strike.

"Stop!" Jack's voice echoed in the Rider's mind, "Let her go now!" Ghost Rider felt his arm shake, indicating Jack was taking back control. He released June and thrashed around again, fighting to stay in control of the body they shared. The Rider's flaming skull disappeared as Jack returned to normal, screaming in pain.

"Jack!" June rushed to her son and helped him to his feet. Jack looked up and glared at the Autobots.

"Told you there would be consequences."

**The Rider**

Upon returning to base, Jack collapsed on the couch, trying to slow his racing heart. Everyone gathered around him, worry and intrigue on their faces. Miko walked up to Jack and plopped down on the couch.

"Sooo," Miko said, "What the frag was that back there?"

"That," Jack glared at the 'Bots again, "Was me listening to the Key."

"You're saying that the Key to Vector Sigma showed you that?" Ratchet inquired.

"No, I decided to burst into flames and become a demon all on my own," Jack snapped.

"What was that thing anyway?" Arcee asked, knowing her partner would answer her.

"That 'thing'," Jack sighed, "Is called the Ghost Rider. He comes out in the presence evil."

"He didn't exactly look like a super hero the way he attacked June," Fowler said. Jack flinched and looked at his mom in shame.

"Once his task is complete, he doesn't just stop," Jack shuddered, "There's no conscience when it comes to him, just hunger. Luckily, mom's a nurse, so he couldn't hurt her with the Penance Stare."

"The what?" Bulkhead asked.

"It's the Rider's ultimate weapon," Jack explained, "If you've ever spilled innocent blood for greed, wealth, or power, the Rider takes it all and sends back at you. In the process, he sears your soul."

"So does it work on 'Cons?" Miko asked.

"Most likely," he shrugged.

"Perhaps that is why the Key told Jack to transform into this 'Ghost Rider'." Ratchet pondered.

"Even so," Jack got up and went to the back of the base, "I don't plan on letting him again until tomorrow night."

"In case you forgot," Bulkhead growled, "We need to get Optimus back and now!"

"And in case you forgot," Jack hissed, his eye glowing with fire, "When the Rider is out, no one, not even Optimus is safe." Jack walked down the corridor to think about the night's events, not sure how long it would be until **he** caught wind of the Rider's return.

**The Rider**

On the battlefield lay Silas' prone body, his eyes seared. A man in a black trench coat and black shoes approached. His hair was swept back and he walked with a cane with a skull ornament on the top. He stood over Silas' body and placed a hand on the terrorist leader's chest. Instantaneously, Silas' eyes returned to normal and searched around for his men before his eyes landed on the man who restored him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The Ghost Rider's employer," he smiled, "He's been out of work for a while and I thought you might be able to help me get him back."

"You want to go fight that thing again?" Silas scoffed, "Dream on!"

"But I can tell you want payback for what he did to you."

"So what if I do; it's not like I can punch him in the face." The man took his cane and punctured Silas' body, a glowing energy entering him. Silas simply lay there, not sure of what was happening.

"Bring me the Ghost Rider and kill his host," the man known as Mephisto said, "And I promise you power, strength and **Vengeance**."

**The Rider**

**A/N: Not much to say today. Next time: Jack explains to Arcee how he became the Ghost Rider.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Before we get started I just want you all to know how I want to portray the story. I hope to elements from both films. Spirit of Vengeance, while it was strong performance, was still good. For the story, I incorporated the second movie's design for Ghost Rider as I feel it suits him. I use the Peter Fonda Mephisto (sorry Ciarian Hinds, but Roarke was just pathetic) I hope to use some of the Rider's hellfire manipulation when he goes up against the 'Cons. As for Ghost Rider's bike, any of you who my Valentine's Day one-shot will know what I plan to do.**

**Chapter 4**

Sitting in the storage room where he spoke to Primus, Jack was resting on a crate. He was thinking about **him** and how it was a matter of time before he sensed the Ghost Rider's return (if he didn't already). The only reason he'd agreed to use this power again was Primus' promise to be separated from the demon when it was over. But at the time, something didn't occur to Jack; what would happen to the spirit of the Rider? Even if Primus separated the two, there was no guarantee that Ghost Rider would (or even could) be destroyed.

If **he **got his hands on the Rider again, he would just bind him to another unfortunate soul. That was one of the reasons why Jack had hid the Rider away, so no one else would suffer from this curse. This creature knew no conscious, mercy, or forgiveness; he was nothing more than a monster. Yet something inside Jack always told him it had not always been so. He just chalked it up to the Rider trying to mess with him.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when the door slid open, revealing Ratchet. Jack glared at the medic, "What do you want?"

"We need to see just how much power the Ghost Rider has before we go after the Decepticons."

"I already told you that I'm not letting him out until tomorrow night," Jack growled, "I may be able to transform in the day, but my power are weaker."

"Then it should be easier for you to take back control when this is over," Ratchet grabbed Jack and walked outside the base. Everyone was waiting for them. Jack glared at the people who called themselves his "friends" (except Arcee). She had been the only one other than mother who supported him without question. They knew each other well enough to sense when something was bothering them.

No words ever needed to be said. Ratchet placed Jack down and walked to the others, "No we must determine the Ghost Rider upper limits before we decide to make any moves." Jack simply stood, glaring at Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

"Well," Bulkhead said, "What are you waiting for? Change!"

"No," Jack said, "I'm not gonna let him out just make you happy."

"It's not about our happiness, Jack, " Ratchet sighed, "We are simply trying to ensure Optimus' safety; we do not know what the Decepticons are doing right now. For all we know, they could be having Optimus kill innocent humans."

"Then the Ghost Rider is last person you want to meet Optimus," Jack replied, "If Optimus spills innocent blood, then the Rider will come out and destroy him and everything in his path."

"All the more the reason you should change, so we can get this done as quickly as possible," Bulkhead seethed.

"Frag off," Jack spat, walking back inside. He was almost there when Bulkhead grabbed him and threw him into a rock formation. Jack bounced against the rock and landed with a thud.

"Jack!" June screamed, running to her son.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee growled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your circuitry all over the place." Bulkhead opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a fire ball, sending him back. Ghost Rider stood before them again, another fire ball ready for the Wrecker.

"**You wanna play?**" the Rider asked, "**Let's go.**"

"We merely wished to test your abilities," Ratchet explained, "To see what your upper limits are."

"**Ha!**" Ghost Rider scoffed, "**Far as I know, my powers don't have any limits. But to be sure, I could use a ride.**"

"A ride?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"**I'm called the Ghost **_**Rider**_**, I need something to get around on,**" he explained impatiently before looking at Arcee, "**How 'bout her?**" Arcee glared at the demon before transforming and rolling over to him. He hopped and looked over the circuitry, "**Not bad, but it could a little touch.**" He slipped off his gloves, revealing boney fingers that were also on fire. Without warning, he placed them on Arcee's side, a strange energy filling her.

She suddenly cried in pain as her wheels lit on fire and black highlights spread across. Ghost Rider cackled like a maniac until the change was complete. He revved her engine before riding off, moving at unimaginable speed. Bumblebee immediately transformed and pursued. He made sure to avoid the flames left by the Rider.

By activating "Maximum Overdrive", he caught with the Rider. Ghost Rider whipped out his chain and threw it under 'Bee's tail pipe and tugged. Though everything remained intact, Bumblebee was thrown from the road, crashing into the sand. Ghost Rider stopped and approached the Scout.

"**Road Kill,**" he snickered, pulling his chain for another strike. The ground bridge opened and Ratchet fired at the Rider with the immobilizer, stunning him.

**The Rider**

Ghost Rider couldn't move his body as he was taken back to the Autobot base. Normally, technology (human or otherwise) couldn't affect him, but somehow that device had. Fowler rolled Arcee into med bay where the others tried to figure out how to change her back.

"Quickly," Ratchet placed a cable in her monitor, "We must transfer Arcee's consciousness to the human bodies I developed." Activating the process, Arcee woke up in her human body. She had short blue hair pink highlights. She dressed in denim jeans that hugged her thighs and blue long sleeve shirt. She shook her head and looked at her body, still in vehicle mode.

"Where's Jack?" she asked. Ratchet pointed to where the Ghost Rider was, still frozen. Arcee ran over to him and tried to reason with him, "Come on Jack, take back control."

"**Jack's not here,**" Ghost Rider replied, "**Can I take a message?**"

"Come one, partner,"Arcee urged, "I've seen you take back control once already, do it now!" Ghost Rider began struggling again, not even the Immobilizers effects could keep him still. Breaking the device bindings, Ghost Rider thrashed around, screaming like a demon. His black outfit was changing back to Jack's clothes and his flaming skull disappeared yet again. Jack lied on the ground, panting heavily.

"Jack!" Arcee rushed over to him.

Tears streamed down the young man's face, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Jack," She glared at the other 'Bots, "Happy now?" She helped him to his feet and they went to her quarters.

**The Rider**

Arcee sat Jack on the bed on laid down next to him, trying her best to soothe, "It's alright Jack. I'm okay."

"I failed," he mumbled, "Just like with Julie." Arcee looked at him in confusion. What did he mean and who was Julie?

Reading her expression, he explained, "Julie was my girlfriend a few years ago. Whenever I was with her, I felt like I was on Cloud 9. She was always happy and very religious. One day, she fell ill with a terminal disease."

"The doctors couldn't treat her?" Arcee guessed.

"No," Jack said sadly, "They could, but Julie's parents refused. The medicine that would be used went against their beliefs. They said God didn't want them to use the medicine." Jack was crying now, "I had never felt so angry and sad in all my life. That night, a stranger came to me and said he could cure Julie. He asked me for a deal; he would cure her if held on to something for him." Jack took another moment to wipe away tears, Arcee gently rubbing his back.

"The next day, she was cured. Her parents were so happy, praising God for the recovery." Jack smiled slightly at the warmth of the memory, "However, when finally got to see her, all of her memories of me had been completely erased. That stranger had taken away our love and now I was alone."

"Can't her memories be recovered," Arcee asked, her spark breaking for her partner.

"She's already met someone else and moved on." Jack replied sadly, "She's forgotten about me and the love we shared. It was only later that discovered that man who cursed me wasn't even human. He cursed me with the Ghost Rider spirit and the rest is history." Arcee gently laid her head on Jack's chest.

"I'm sorry," she cried silently, Jack rubbing her back.

**The Rider**

**A/N: Chapter 4; done! I know Bulkhead and Ratchet seem like jerks right now, but they're just desperate to get Optimus back. Next time: the 'Bots locate the 'Cons and mount a rescue attempt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all read my latest chapter for Curse of the Prime. Just saw episode 2 last night, and it left me wanting more! Like any show should! I'd also like to say that I do not wish to impose my religious beliefs on anyone. What happened with Julie's parents was just something that seemed like a plausible reason for Jack to make a deal with Mephisto.**

**Chapter 5**

Jack woke up early in the morning to find Arcee, in her human form, lying on top of him. He could only think of how Miko would milk this if she knew. He gently placed her aside and covered her in the blanket as he went to take a shower. Thankfully, there were water settings in the wash room. He grabbed a towel and all the other items he would need to take a shower.

He brought s chair with him so he could sit down and think about the events of the last few days. Since Optimus lost his memories, the Autobots have been desperately trying to get him back. Which is what led them to convince Jack to use the Key to Vector Sigma; and boy did he not like the answer. The Key 'told' him that in order to restore Optimus' memories, he would have to rely on the power of the Ghost Rider.

The Spirit of Vengeance never struck Jack as a glimmer of hope, but as sign of destruction. He showed no mercy in battle (not that it was ever much of a battle) and no remorse for his actions. Once he seared the soul of his target, he would go on a rampage. No one was safe from the Rider's wrath, not even those Jack cared about. He sat in the shower as the water poured on him, his thoughts shifting to Primus.

He had said that Zarathos (who or what ever he was) was created by Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, as well as the reason the 'Bots lost Optimus. The Creator of the Transformers promised to rid Jack of his curse if he restored Optimus' memories, not that he knew how the Rider was supposed to do that. He didn't have much time to think it over due Ratchet and Bulkhead's obsession with getting Optimus' back. Jack could understand that they needed their leader back, but they needed to understand how dangerous the Ghost Rider was. Jack continued to sit in silence until he felt two arms wrap around him and something press against his back.

"Morning partner," Arcee greeted warmly.

"Arcee," Jack said nervously, "Are wearing any clothes?"

"It's a shower Jack," she replied, "Why would I wear clothes, especially since this is **my** wash room." She rested her head on his shoulder and pressed her cheek against his, "Besides, it's not every day that you and I can share something like this."

"Anyone ever tell you your idea of quality time is a little perverted?" Jack said, his face turning red as Arcee chest pressed against his. He could only imagine the water sliding off her body. He was half tempted to pin her against a wall and frag her senseless.

"I thought you could use someone to vent your thoughts on," she said, "Primus knows I do that to you more often than not."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sometimes it is," she sighed, "I know it can't be easy hearing me blather on about a life I don't have any more. About people who aren't here anymore."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about missing the people you cared about," Jack said, "In quiet moments, I wonder how Julie is doing." Julie Widowski was the love of Jack's life, the very reason he became the Ghost Rider. When she fell ill and her parents refused treatment due to their religious beliefs, Jack didn't know what to do. When **he** came to him with the promise of her recovery, Jack jumped at the chance to make a deal, not caring what he had to "hold" for this man. That would be the greatest mistake of his life.

Julie had forgotten him and the love they shared and now she was in the arms of another man. Even if her memories were recovered, Jack wouldn't pursue her. He knew the new man in her life would never hurt her and so he wouldn't put her in the difficult position of making a choice.

"I think we've spent enough time in here," Arcee said, "Don't you think?"

Jack rose from his seat," I suppose." They walked out of the wash room and put on some new clothes that June had left out for them. Jack now wore a black, long-sleeved collar shirt with a red undershirt. He had on black pants and shoes. Arcee wore a blue long-sleeve and pants that hugged her thighs. They walked down the corridor together.

"I suppose we should get you back in your body," Jack mused.

"Can't," Arcee said, "I talk to Ratchet after you went to sleep. He did some research on the Rider. Apparently whatever he deems as his 'ride' becomes connected to him and changes when he does."

Jack flinched, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, "Besides, it gives us a chance to spend more time together." She winked at Jack, who blushed in response. Host to a demon or not, Jack was still a teenage boy. They entered the command center where Bulkhead was waiting for them.

"Hey Jack," the Wrecker said, a look of guilt on his face, "I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I know we've been pushing you kinda hard to use this Ghost Rider power of yours without considering your feelings," Bulk sighed, "But you gotta understand that we just want to get Optimus back before Megatron has him do some serious damage. Like you said, if Optimus spills innocent blood, the Rider will go after him."

"If that happened," Arcee said, "Optimus wouldn't fight back. He sooner offline himself before harming an innocent life." The blaring of the alarm caught their attention. Ratchet walked over to it and examined the monitor.

"It's a high frequency message," the medic explained, optics wide.

"From Optimus?" Bulkhead asked hopefully. Ratchet began to decipher it and an image appeared.

"Starscream," Arcee growled, giving Jack's arm a squeeze.

"He says to bring medical tools and come alone," Ratchet said, "'I information regarding your leader.'"

**The Rider**

In the middle of a forest, the former Decepticon SIC, Starscream, sat against a rock formation. Having been shot down by Megatron's troops left his leg injured. He expected as much given the fact he deserted the Decepticons months ago, having grown tired of playing servant to Megatron's master. He knew being a neutral wouldn't be easy, especially since both sides hated him with a passion. After months of tracking the _Nemesis_, Starscream managed to sneak on board and take some energon cubes (not that he knew how was going to get off with them).

When he heard others approaching, he quickly hid in the nearest room where he discovered the last mech he ever expected on the ship; Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. In that moment, Starscream instantly thought he could earn Megatron's favor again by killing the Prime once and for all, but it seemed that was not the case. The Prime had somehow lost his memories and thought himself someone by the name: Orion Pax. He apparently had been deceived by Megatron into joining the Decepticons. When Starscream was about to explain some of the 'secrets' Megatron kept from him, the troopers stormed in and attacked.

Though he managed to escape the ship, he was shot down by a trooper and fell into the forest below, the crash leaving a deep gash in his leg. He was losing energon and quickly. Without many options, he decided to contact the Autobots for help. A crazy idea, yes, but he knew they would want to about their missing leader. He was pulled from his thoughts when a ground bridge opened.

He prepared himself just in case it was the 'Cons, but to relief, it was Ratchet. However, relief gave way to panic when the Wrecker Bulkhead and two humans came out with him.

"I told you to come alone!" the Seeker hissed.

"Like we'd ever listen to you." The one called Jack, he remembered, said.

"Now why did you bring us out here," the female with blue hair said. Something about her voice was familiar. Starscream closed his optics for a second to register it.

"You!" he shrieked, "You're that femme who tried to kill me! "

"That' my girl," Jack smirked, earning a smile from Arcee.

"Enough," Ratchet, "What do you know about Optimus?"

"Very well," the Seeker sighed, "It seems your leader has taken leave of his senses. He now goes by the name: Orion Pax and it seems Megatron has deceived him into thinking he is a Decepticon." He smiled deviously, waiting for their faces to twist into shock and horror.

"Tell us something we don't know," Bulkhead replied.

"What!" Starscream gasped. They knew? But how?

"Let's go," Ratchet turned back to the bridge, "Unless you know where they are, you're know use to us."

"Wait!" Starscream cried, "That's all I know! You can't just leave me here!"

"Eat slag and die," Arcee replied as they left, "Unless you've got information, like if where the _Nemesis _is, you can rust for all we care."

"I might know," Starscream smirked, "If I recall every few mega-cycles, Megatron stops in a secret location to refuel the ship. And it just so happens to be that time."

They all turned around and looked at the Seeker in suspicion. Jack walked up to him, "Where is it?"

"Due to the severity of my injury, it seems I have forgotten." Starscream smiled smugly, "If it treated, I might remember." Jack's eyes glowed with fire as his hand withered away to bone, fire surrounding it. He jumped onto Starscream's leg.

"Where is it?" he growled.

"Impudent human!" the seeker roared, "You dare think you intimidate me, Starscream?" Jack gave another growl as he placed his boney hand into Starscream's wound, a burning sensation taking over. Starscream began thrashing around in pain, thanking Primus that fire didn't ignite. Jack removed his hand, but kept it close.

"I won't ask again," he hissed, "Where is it?"

**The Rider**

In the command center, everyone gathered to listen to Ratchet's plan for getting Optimus back. After 'persuading' Starscream to give them information, Ratchet treated the Seeker's wound and they returned. Arcee still hung on Jack's arm, impressed by Jack's interrogation of the Seeker.

"Thanks to some reliable information from Starscream," Ratchet said, "We've pinpointed the location of the _Nemesis_. It is in an energon mine deep underground."

"A perfect place to refuel the ship," Arcee said, "But at the same time, Megatron is vulnerable."

"Exactly," Ratchet said, "We'll never have a better chance at getting Optmus back than now." He turned to Jack, a look of hope on his faceplate, "Jack. I realize that we have been pushing you rather hard, but we must ask that you use the Ghost Rider's power to save Optimus."

Jack nodded, "Ratchet, I know more than anyone what it's like when someone you care about forgets about you. I'll do everything in power to keep the Rider at bay and focused on the mission."

"Excellent," Ratchet allowed a brief smile on his face before he continued, "We will all be going on this mission just in case we require the human's small anatomy to get around."

"But how do you know this will work?" Bumblebee beeped.

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can get back our leader." Raf smiled at Ratchet while the rest of them looked confused.

"What does gym class have to do with any of this?" Miko asked.

"Before we head out," Jack said, "There's something I have to do." Jack stepped off the platform and closed his eyes. He could feel the inner fire of the Rider stirring inside of him. He wanted out and wanted it now.

"**Jack,**" Primus' voice called, "**I will keep him at bay so you can take control.**" Indeed, Jack could feel that same calming feeling take over him again. He took in a deep breath and transformed, the flames shooting through him, changing his clothes to the Rider's leather jacket and black pants and boots. His head was once again a skull on fire as he looked toward the others, worry and fear evident on their faces. June stepped off the platform and approached him.

"Jack?" she asked, "Is that you?"

"**Yes,**" he replied, feeling the power surge through as if it were the first time. He gave a whistle and Arcee's body, still in vehicle mode sped out of med bay. It's wheels were on fire and the black highlights were back. He hopped on and revved the engine. Arcee quickly hopped herself.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun," she smiled, "I don't want you messing up my body."

"**Okay, 'Miko'**" he snickered, earning a huff from both girls. He revved the engine again and looked at the 'Bots, "**Roll out.**"

**The Rider**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time: The 'Bots looked to get their leader back. Don't worry, Silas and Mephisto will be playing a roll later on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So the countdown to part 3 of the season premiere has begun! It looks like it's gonna be kickass. I wonder what will happen to Jack once he accesses Vector Sigma (if there is no after math, I'll be disappointed).**

**Chapter 6**

The ground bridge vortex opened in the energon mine, safe from prying optics. The Autobots and Ghost Rider rode in, their human friends riding in the 'Bots. Once the vortex closed, the Autobots (save for Arcee, who was still stuck in her human body) assumed their true forms. Their human friends stood at a safe distance, making sure to stay out of sight. Ghost Rider and Arcee dismounted the bike (Arcee's body) and it disappeared in flames.

Arcee raised an eyebrow at the Rider who shrugged, "**That's so it doesn't get damaged during the fight.**" Arcee merely shook her head and they went on, keeping an eye out for Vehicons. They came across a driller unit going over some diagnostics. Bulkhead and Bumblebee snuck around the back while they were distracted. 'Bee jumped out in front and blasted one of the 'Cons.

"Command," the other radioed, "This Drill Team 1; we are under attack." He checked his communicator again when no one responded only to be met with Bulkhead's wrecking ball fist.

Ratchet walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips, "Shh." They continued down their path to an elevator.

"That must lead to the _Nemesis_," Ratchet mused.

"Only one way to find out." Miko chirped. They stepped on the platform and it went down, stopping behind a Vehicon.

"Going down," Bulkhead said, earning the 'Con's attention just in time to smash his wrecking ball fists against his head. They continued down the cave and found the _Nemesis,_ right where Starscream said it would be. They Vehicons were hard at work refueling the ship, converting energon to liquid form. The group snuck behind a rock formation and peeked around. All of Megatron's top lieutenants were there; Soundwave, Airachnid, Breakdown, and Knock Out.

"You there," Knock Out sneered, "Get your aft in gear. I swear it's hard to find good help these days."

"Tell me about it," Airachnid rolled her optics, "At least **they** don't jeopardize Lord Megatron's plans."

"What are you-"

"In the time it took you to gloat to the Autobots about the loss of their leader, you could have gotten aboard the _Nemesis_ without Arcee getting aboard. You're luck Lord Megatron didn't pound you into scrap like he would Starscream."

"Please," Knock Out scoffed, "I'm **much** more use to Lord Megatron than Starscream."

"Not by much," Airachinid snickered, earning a glare from the Decepticon medic.

"**Don't you just love how they can have such normal conversations, unaware that their enemies are right under their noses.**" Ghost Rider mused. They continued moving down the corridor until they came across a Vehicon battalion marching through, unaware of their presence. The ground hid behind the rocks to form a plan.

"**Go on**," Ghost Rider urged, "**Find Optimus while I keep them busy.**"

"Are you nuts?" Miko asked, "You're the only one who can get Optimus' memories back! Besides, how do we know Megatron hasn't brainwashed him?"

"**I've been thinking of that,**" Ghost Rider replied, "**If he ran into Starscream, it's a safe bet that the Seeker called him 'Optimus' instead of 'Orion'. If that happened, sure Megatron would try to cover it up, but it still probably peeked his interest. And I doubt even their encryptions can keep the truth from him long. When the seeds of doubt are planted, he'll be more open to listen to you.**"

"Jack is right," Ratchet said, "Let's keep moving while he holds them off." The others went on ahead while Ghost Rider stepped from behind the rock formation to reveal himself to the 'Cons. He whipped out his chain, dragging it across the ground. The Vehicons stopped what they were doing to look at the newest arrival to their little party. Activating their blasters, they took aim at the Rider.

Ghost Rider began swinging his chain around, heating up the metal as he swung it. The Vehicons began firing, but their blasts were deflected off his chain. Ghost Rider threw his chain around a 'Con's neck and pulled, searing his circuits, sending him to the ground.

"**Come on boys,**" the Rider taunted, "**Get comfortable, it's gonna be one hell of night!**"

**The Rider**

In his work station, Orion Pax worked tirelessly on Project: Iacon, Megatron's plan to bring an end to Autobot tyranny using the very weapons they hid on this planet. When he awoke from what his old friend described as 'stasis', Orion was sparkbroken to learn that the high council had rejected his proposal of equality for all Cybertronians. Eventually, tension broke and civil war erupted between the two sides, the Autobots being led by Orion's old friend; Ratchet. In all the time he had known him, Ratchet struck Orion as a gruff, yet kind individual. Though he made his distrust of Megatron clear during Orion's meetings with the gladiator turned revolutionary.

When he had been told that Ratchet had betrayed Orion and sent him into stasis without his knowing, Orion found it hard to believe (but why would Megatron lie?). To his horror, he discovered that Ratchet's apparent lust for power led to Cybertron's destruction, leaving the planet ravaged by war and uninhabitable. Now, Orion served as the Decepticon's archivist, deciphering Autobots codes in order to prevent the Autobots reign of terror. It was a rather simple task, though there were interruptions, such as an Autobot sneaking aboard and killing several troops in order to assassinate Orion (though Soundwave managed to expel the 'Bot from the ship). Then, there was his run in with Starscream, the former SIC to the Decepticons.

When he stumbled into Orion's work station, he drew out his weapons and called him 'Optimus Prime' for some reason. When Orion calmly explained that he was far from being a Prime (not that he could understand how anyone could see such potential in a mere data clerk), Starscream merely disregarded his statement by saying he reminded him of someone else. When he asked Megatron why he lied about Starscream being dead, Megatron informed him that the Seeker betrayed him and joined the Autobots. However, the name Optimus Prime still lingered in Orion's mind, keeping him from his work.

Finally Orion sighed, "Okay… Optimus Prime." He typed in the name into the historical records, "Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots revolution until his death. This is who I reminded Starscream of?" How could anyone mistake such a menacing looking mech for a simple data clerk. "Hmm," Orion thought it over, "Someone is not telling the truth."

**The Rider**

**A/N: Next time: His curiosity stirred, Orion Pax resolves to separate truth from fiction. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider's battle with the 'Cons **_**heats**_** up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Orion began searching through the Decepticon archives in hopes of learning the truth. Part of him didn't want to think his friends, Megatronus (now called Megatron) would lie to him, but he couldn't help but notice how the Decepticons seemed uneasy around him, even if they tried to hide well. Then was Starscream; while Orion could certainly understand Megatron considering the Seeker "dead to their cause", he still felt as though he'd been lied to. When the Seeker called him "Optimus Prime", something in Orion's spark reacted as though the name felt familiar. Perhaps he should have asked Megatron about that after Starscream escaped.

Something in the back of his mind told him to keep such information to himself, so he merely told Megatron that Starscream didn't say anything of worth to him. However, while Orion was an expert at deciphering encryptions, he was terrible at lying. He knew it would be a matter of time before Megatron returned to press the issue further, so he had to work fast.

"Why would the Decepticon archives be so heavily encrypted?" Orion asked no one in particular. He continued deciphering; his fingers quickly darted across the keyboard as the image began to shift. He knew it would take just a few more codes until he figured it out when he heard the door slide open. He turned around was met with sight of the Autobots, Ratchet and the two 'Bots he'd seen in that place with Megatron.

"Optimus," the green one said, "Are you okay?"

"You asked me that before?" he said, half joking (not that he was ever good with jokes).

"Huh," he chuckled, "I did."

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "Do you remember me?"

"I do Ratchet," he said, narrowing his optics, "Megatron has told me many 'things' about you."

"None of them are true, I assure you."

"Even so," the archivist said, "All I have to go on is your and Megatron's word and neither seems trustworthy at the moment."

"Prime!" another voice called. Orion looked down to see five organic beings, though one of them looked like an artificial body. A flash appeared in Orion's mind as he recalled the dark skinned man, "Agent… Fowler."

"You remember me?" the man looked surprised.

"Indeed," Orion scratched his head, "I remember you doing a lot of yelling."

"He does that," the woman with black hair and a ponytail replied.

Another memory flashed through the his mind, "June."

The woman smiled, "You remember me too?"

"It would seem," he smiled slightly.

"That's good," the female with blue hair said, smiling at Orion.

The archivist recognized her voice as well, though he couldn't pinpoint it. He looked over and saw two other humans, young male with brown hair and perky female with black, pink highlighted, hair. Another flash of memories, "Miko and Rafael."

They smiled in unison at the archivist. He looked around, realizing something (or someone) was missing. He looked around the 'Bots but couldn't see anything. "If I am not mistaken," he said, "Was there not another organic being with you?"

"You mean Jack," Fowler said, "June's son; he's 'busy' at the moment.

**The Rider**

Outside the _Nemesis_, the 'Cons had their hands full with the Ghost Rider. When he first showed up, they thought nothing of him, seeing as he was just a human (well, a human with a flaming skull for a head). He managed to deflect the Vehicons' blasts with his chain and had already taken down several. The four 'Con commanders had decided it was time they stepped in (except for Soundwave, who merely went back in the ship to report to Lord Megatron). Airachnid was the first to approach the Rider.

"I don't know who or what you are," she hissed, transforming into her spider-mode, "But that flaming head of yours would look nice in my trophy case."

"**Bring it,**" Ghost Rider whipped his chain around one of her legs, burning her (not that she let it show). She pulled him back and knocked him into a wall, pinning him to it with her webbing. She stalked him menacingly and stroked his skull with her finger.

"You're not so tough," she chuckled darkly, "I'll be sure to put you head next to 'my' Jack's when he joins you."

"**I don't think so,**" Ghost Rider burned through the webbing and jumped onto her arm and rammed his boot into the side of her face. One of the perks about being a demon biker was the enhanced strength, among other things. Airachind collided into a wall, scrambling her circuits for a moment.

"Well that was a shame," Knock Out purred, "Let's go hot-stuff!"

"**Ladies have the first dance,**" he whipped out his chain again and wrapped it around Knock Out's arm, searing the metal. He pulled away and examined his wound before shooting the Rider glare that would give his Penance Stare a run for its money.

"Do you know how long it takes me to look this good?" he roared.

"**Good?**" the Rider laughed, "**You're a 3 out of 10 and that's being generous.**" Knock Out roared at the Rider as he charged, his buzz saw whipped out. He swung down with force, but was met with the ground, trapping his saw in the stone. "**Just not your day, is it sweetheart?**" Ghost Rider teased. He wrapped his chain around his hand and punched Knock Out, sending him down for the count.

"**How's that for a **_**Knock Out**_**?**" Ghost Rider laughed. Breakdown charged at the Rider with his hammer swung. Ghost Rider dodged his attack and slashed him with his chain, leaving serious burn mark on his chest.

"You may have been able to take out the others," Breakdown roared, "But you don't have enough _fire_ power to take me down."

"**You may have a point,**" Ghost Rider looked over to a Vehicon with his chest opened, a sudden thought filling his head. He dashed over to the dead 'Con and hopped inside.

"Hiding won't do you any good," Breakdown sneered, marching over to him.

"**Who said I was hiding?**" Ghost Rider grabbed the wires inside the 'Con and began supercharging it with his flames. The Vehicons body began changing, taking on a more demonic appearance. Standing on its feet, the Ghost 'Con whipped an energy chain and prepared to attack. "**How's this for **_**fire**_** power?**" Ghost Rider laughed.

"What in the Pit are you?" Breakdown asked, shocked.

"**A biker with a bad attitude.**"

**The Rider**

"Preposterous!" Ratchet scoffed, "How could you believe **I** was the cause of Cybertron's destruction?" The medic could believe what Megatron had told Optimus in his amnesiac state. The Lord of the Decepticons had actually blamed Ratchet for Cybertron's destruction.

"You are denying Megatron's accusations?" Orion asked.

"Accusations?" Ratchet hissed, "More like blatant lies!"

"Easy Ratch," Bulkhead said, "What he means is that the 'Cons are the reason our planet is gone."

Orion opened his mouth to speak when his computer pinged, indicating it had deciphered the encryption on Optimus Prime. He turned to find the hulking image replaced with his own, a battle mask over his mouth. Orion's optics widened in shock. How could he be Optimus Prime? And why couldn't he remember?

**The Rider**

**A/N: Next time; Will Orion discover the truth or have Megatron's lies poisoned him? Hope you all enjoyed this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Metalhead441: You gave me great idea about how to use Vince in the story.**

**Chapter 8**

In the corridors of the _Nemesis_, Soundwave marched to Lord Megatron's chambers, intent on letting him know about their new visitor. Whoever or whatever this "Ghost Rider" is, he is a clear threat to them, especially since their ship is currently refueling and all systems, save for Orion's work station, are currently offline. This couldn't have been a worse time for an attack considering Orion was beginning to untangle the web of lies they had weaved in the last two months he had been on board. After Starscream's return to steal energon, he had stumbled into Orion's work station and stirred to the archivist's memory by calling "Optimus Prime". Though, they'd managed to drive Starscream from the ship, the damage may already have been done.

What an ironic thought; even though he is no longer part of the Decepticon army, Starscream still manages to mess up their plans. Soundwave stopped in front of Megatron's door before entering.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Megatron rasped, turning his head slightly. The silent mech merely replayed the footage of Ghost Rider attacking the 'Cons. "What sort of trickery is this?" Megatron raised an optic ridge. Soundwave merely continued to play the footage of Ghost Rider attacking the troops, his chain incinerating them.

"Human or demon, whichever he may be," Megatron said, "He dug his grave when he chose to attack us." Megatron exited his chambers and made his way to the battlefield until a Vehicon limped over to him.

"Lord Megatron," he said, "The Autobots are on board and were last seen heading for Orion's work station." The Vehicon fell offline, thanking Primus for a quick death in order to avoid Megatron's wrath. The Lord of the Decepticons had never looked so angry in his life, drawing his sword.

"Change of plans Soundwave," he growled, "We must prevent the Autobots from taking back Orion, even if we must offline him to do so."

**The Rider**

Outside the _Nemesis, _Ghost Rider, having taken control of a dead Vehicon, was rampaging through the battlefield, having already dealt with Breakdown (if Knock Out thought _his_ injuries were bad…). He tore his through Vehicon after Vehicon, reducing each one to ash. He arrived outside the hull before smashing his way through, entering the energon storage vault. He cackled like that skull alien from Scooby-Doo at the thought of destroying the ship entered his mind.

"_No,"_ Jack said, trying to remain in control, _"I have to find the others and get out of here."_ He busted through the door and entered another room, where he was met by Orion Pax and the Autobots.

"Jack!" June called, "How are you…"

"**There's an advantage to having hellfire at your disposal,**" he replied, turning his attention to Orion, "**You might remember me, but I'm Jack Darby.**"

"I remember the name," Orion said, "But I don't recall your head being on fire or you being able to do that."

"**There's a lot you don't know about me,**" Exiting the room, Ghost Rider looked left, "**Clear; this way.**" They ran down the hallway, determined to escape the _Nemesis_ ground-bridge back to base in order to restore Optimus' memories.

"I still cannot believe it," Orion mused, "How could I possibly be 'Optimus Prime'?"

"It is a long story," Ratchet said, "One I hope you'll remember soon." They turned a corner and were just about to exit the ship when Laserbeak flew overhead and blasted the Ghost 'Con. Ghost Rider jumped out of the 'Con as it crumbled, no longer of use.

"**I needed that!**" Ghost Rider whined, earning a look from Ratchet. Everyone turned and came face to face with Megatron.

"Orion," Megatron hissed, "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Megatron," he replied, his tone unsure, "Why do your records have me listed as 'Optimus Prime', leader of the Autobots, when you said Ratchet was the leader? And why were such files heavily encrypted?"

"I was merely trying to protect you from the truth," he replied, "You see, to spite me, the council chose you to become the next Prime. When you refused, your mentor Alpha Trion had your memories altered into thinking you were a Prime and that I was the enemy. Since then, we have been battling, enemies who were once brothers."

"Liar!" Ratchet hissed, "Orion, Megatron was more than willing to overthrow the council by force if need be! His reign would have ended freedom for anyone. The council chose you because they saw the qualities of a Prime in you. Primus gave you the Matrix of Leadership because he saw those same qualities."

"Primus?" Orion gasped.

"Lies!" Megatron roared, "If the Autobots fought for good like they say they do, then why do they pay little heed to suffering of this species? The see humanity as vermin to be crushed under foot when the need arises." The other 'Cons lieutenants entered the room and began saying the same thing. The 'Bots barked back with equal force. Orion merely sat confused, not knowing what to do.

"**Silence!**" Ghost Rider roared, wrapping his chain around the archivist's neck, forcing him to face the Rider, "**I shall show you the truth within your soul!**" Holding up the Key and using it like a lens, Ghost Rider fired his Penance Stare at Orion. Instead of painful searing of the soul, Orion was overcome with memories of Autobots.

He remembered his transformation into a Prime by Primus, traveling to Earth, meeting Jack, Miko, and Raf, passing the Key to Jack before he departed. Most of all, he remember his memories fading away when he surrendered the Matrix to stop Unicron. When the flashes stopped, Orion stood, the look in his optics different, yet familiar to all.

"Oh scrap," Megatron groaned, recognizing that look.

"Megatron," the archivist said, his tone deeper and more authorative. No longer did he stand Orion Pax, but once again Optimus Prime. The Autobots smiled, realizing their leader was back. Optimus turned to Ghost Rider and smiled, "Thank you, Jack."

"**Yeah, yeah,**" Ghost Rider muttered, "**Can we go now?**"

"I believe that would be best," Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Activate the ground-bridge old friend." The medic smiled and did as instructed. The 'Bots and their human friends entered the swirling vortex, Ghost Rider stopping to look at an livid Megatron.

Ghost Rider reverted to his human form, smiling at their shock.

"You!" Megatron hissed, "That human from the mines!"

"Jack!" Airachind said.

"You're telling me an organic did _this _to my paint job?" Knock Out gestured to his seared armor.

Jack transformed back into Ghost Rider and gave the 'Cons the 'finger' before leaving, laughing like a mad man.

**The Rider**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Next time: as the 'Bots celebrate Optimus' return, Jack and Arcee head into town. There, Ghost Rider sniffs out someone defiling innocent women.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 9**

The Autobot base was abuzz with joy as Miko strummed her guitar, everyone dancing to the beat. Following an attack on the _Nemesis_, the Autobots had succeeded in regaining their leader: Optimus Prime. Indeed, the Prime was at present having the Decepticon logo removed from his shoulders by Ratchet. The normally gruff medic had been in a good mood all evening, not even bothering to tell Miko to shut off her guitar like he normally would. And it was all thanks to the Ghost Rider.

Following Optimus' loss of memory, the responsibility of getting him back fell on Jack Darby, one of the Autobot's human friends. To do so, he sought guidance from the Key to Vector Sigma, but the answer wasn't a pleasant one. In order to save the last of the Primes, Jack had to embrace the dark power of the Ghost Rider, a demon with unimaginable power and strength. Given his history with the creature (seeing as it inhabited his body), Jack refused to rely on it. This earned him the ire of the Autobots (save Arcee, who merely concerned for him).

After "sleeping on it", Jack agreed to listen to the Key. On a mission to stop the terrorist organization, MECH, from stealing vital technology, Jack unleashed the Rider. The demonic biker decimated MECH, leaving nothing but ash and body of their leader, Silas. Afterwards, however, the Ghost Rider attempted to attack June, but Jack managed to regain control of himself just in time. After another attempt to test the Rider's limits, Arcee's body became his "ride" and she was stuck in a human body at the moment.

Realizing their mistake, the 'Bots made amends with Jack and they got back on track. Upon discovering the _Nemesis'_ location from ex-Con, Starscream, the Autobots mounted a rescue mission to retrieve their leader. While Ghost Rider distracted the 'Cons outside, the 'Bots, along with their human friends, found "Orion Pax", who had been lied to by Megatron into thinking the Autobots were evil and that Ratchet of all bots was responsible for Cybertron's destruction. Lucky for them, Orion had begun doubting Megatron's lies and discovered who he was. As they made their way out of the ship, the 'Cons showed up and tried to convince Orion they were telling the truth.

After a heated argument from both sides, Ghost Rider showed Orion the truth by using the Key and his "Penance Stare". Orion's memories were restored and Optimus Prime returned. Rather than fight, the 'Bots retreated back to base, but not before Jack showed them who he was. Their expressions were priceless (if only Jack had taken a picture).

Ratchet had finished replacing the Autobot symbol, "All done Optimus." The Prime stood and admired his Chief Medical Officer's handy work.

"Thank you, old friend," he smiled.

"You should be thanking Jack," Ratchet said, "If not for his 'abilities', we would have never gotten you back. Indeed, it seems you made a wise decision in choosing him as the Key's guardian."

"I had hoped it would result in Jack being place in danger," Optimus sighed, "All the same, I owe him a great debt now."

"I'm sure Arcee is 'repaying' him now," Ratchet smiled slyly.

"Even so," Optimus chuckled, "We must remain vigilant. Megatron will now seek revenge on Jack for ruining his plans."

"Yes," Ratchet said, "And we must get to work in retrieving those codes he stole from us."

**The Rider**

On the _Nemesis_, the Vehicon drones quickly retreated to their quarters and locked the doors, determined to escape Lord Megatron's rampage. Since Optimus Prime regained his memories, thanks to the human he encountered in the mine, the Deception leader had been in a state of anger foreign to him. He was ripping the ship apart in attempt to calm his anger, only to fail in that endeavor. He couldn't believe that Project: Iacon was foiled, by a _human_ no less. To think that this organic had some strange ability that allowed him to fight on the same level as them.

Breakdown was lying in med bay, trying to recover from the beating he'd received from the Rider. His arm and leg servos were busted, leaving him helpless on the berth (he prayed to Primus Lord Megatron didn't storm in here), several of his circuits were busted, and his chest was burned through, revealing his spark chamber. In all his life, Breakdown had never felt so helpless, even during a battle with numerous Autobots. He wouldn't be so upset if Knock Out would just hurry up and treat his wounds. The Decepticon medic hadn't left his personal quarters for hours, trying desperately to treat his words.

Since the Ghost Rider's attack, Knock Out had been unable to buff out his seared armor. The medic had always taken pride in his appearance, even if others thought he was a glitch head for doing so. When Starscream scratched his finish as punishment for getting involved in a human street race, the medic refused to come out of his quarters for a week. When the Rider attacked and burned his finish, the medic was livid. His ire was further raised when he discovered the Rider was an organic and that the burns wouldn't come out.

Airachnid ignored Lord Megatron and locked herself in her quarters, admiring photos of "her" Jack. Over the last few months, the spider-bot had been spying on the human from afar, making sure to keep out of Arcee's line of fire. She had taken a multitude of pictures to admire in her "private moments" and she was currently admiring the newest. During the Ghost Rider's attack, she had managed to snap a picture of him for later (though she hoped to get the Rider's head for her collection). When she discovered that the Rider was Jack, she was struck with thought of how that ferocity he showed in battle would be used in a berth.

**The Rider**

In Arcee's wash room, Jack was sitting, deep in thought as to how Primus could separate him from the Rider. When the 'Bots had returned to base with Optimus in tow, the Prime had thanked Jack again for restoring his memories. Never one to linger in the spotlight, Jack merely waved off Optimus' gratefulness and retreated to Arcee's quarters to think. He decided a quick shower would clear his thoughts.

"Hey partner," Arcee greeted.

"You really need to respect my personal space," Jack muttered (though "part" of him wasn't bothered by her appearance).

"That's mean," she pouted, sitting in Jack's lap, "You're wearing shorts in a shower?"

"Figured you might try and sneak a peek," his eyes traveled south, but Arcee merely pressed her body against his.

"No peeking, remember?" she smiled. She gazed into her partner's eyes, trying figure out what he was think (not that she didn't have a clue).

"Anyone tell you that you can be a little perverted?" Jack asked.

"You don't sound disappointed," She leaned closer to Jack, giving him a good look at her pink lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat nervous as her lips brushed his.

"Take a guess," she leaned forward, but Jack placed her aside. She looked at him with surprise and hurt.

"I'm sorry Arcee," he said, "I just…" He walked out of the shower and got dressed in his black outfit with a red shirt. Arcee followed and got dressed and they hopped on her body and drove out of base into town.

**The Rider**

The ride to Jasper was a rather uncomfortable one for Jack and Arcee. After their shower, they had gone into town to get some supplies. The silence between them was suffocating, neither one able to look the other in the eye. Jack was confused by Arcee's actions as of late. While he was glad she wasn't mad at him for leaving her stuck in a human body, her advancements toward him were unsettling.

It wasn't like Jack hadn't felt the same way, but anyone who got close to him always wound up hurt, as evidenced by Julie's memory loss and the Rider attacking his mother. While he knew Arcee was much stronger, he couldn't live with himself if the Rider hurt her. They strolled down the streets, collecting the items they needed before returning to where they parked. Unfortunately for them, they were met by Vince, someone with whom Jack didn't get along with. The red headed teen glared at Jack before shifting his gaze on Arcee.

He smiled (no doubt perverted thoughts running through his mind) as he approached them, "Darby, aren't you going to introduce me to your 'friend'?"

"He's told me about you," Arcee narrowed her eyes.

"Not everything," he took her hand and kissed it.

"What do you want, Vince?" Jack snatched Arcee's hand away from him.

"Don't be so rude," Vince smiled, "I was just thinking I could show you lady friend a 'good time'."

"No thanks," she scoffed, "Jack shows me all the good time I need."

"Really?" he stepped forward, pushing passed Jack. In a brief flash, Jack felt something stir inside him; something bad.

"Back off Vince," Jack growled, taking Arcee and getting on his bike, driving away. Vince just merely smiled; sooner or later, he'd get Jack's 'friend' alone and show her a good time. Riding down the street back to the silo, Arcee was about to ask Jack what was wrong when she noticed his face in the mirror. The right side was withering away, revealing bone and that meant one thing; Ghost Rider was taking back control.

"Jack," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he growled, trying to keep the change from happening, "But it looks like I found out something intriguing about Vince." They arrived at the silo and handed his mother the groceries she requested before returning to Arcee's quarters. Once there, Jack and Arcee lied down on the bed.

"Jack," she said, "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't be," he said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It just that I haven't bothered with another relationship after what happened with Julie."

"I understand," she said, "After Cliff died, I couldn't imagine having another partner. But you changed all that."

"Thanks," he smiled. Arcee curled up next to him and they allowed sleep to overtake them.

**The Rider**

In the dream world, Jack was surrounded by flames, the fire reaching heights beyond comprehension. He was in a place all too familiar.

"**Hello, Jack,**" Ghost Rider greeted him.

"Ghost Rider."

"**Since we've been together for some time now,**" he mused, "**I think it's only appropriate that you call me Zarathos.**" Jack flinched at that name, the very name Primus called the Rider.

"**Yes, Jack,**" Zarathos said, "**That is my real name.**"

"What are you?" he asked.

"**I was once a free spirit,**" he began, "**When I traveled to your world, I made a deal with a Native American chief. I would ward off invaders if he supplied me with a sufficient amount of souls to devour. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, but someone didn't like it.**"

"Mephisto," Jack said.

Zarathos nodded, "**He didn't like the fact that I was stealing souls, so he dragged me down to his dimension. At first, I didn't have problem dealing with his underlings, but then he tricked me. He sent someone who didn't have a soul for me to devour. I was defeated and captured, but I would not remain so for long. Eventually, he discovered the only way to reign me in was to bind me to a human host.**"

"In this case; me." Jack replied.

"**Exactly and by doing so, I got to devour portions of people souls, the evil in their hearts, though I have to admit, they were tasty.**"

"And after centuries of this," Jack sighed, "He bound you to me and we became Ghost Rider."

"**Indeed,**" the demon replied, "**And tonight, I'm hungry.**"

"I'm not letting you out," Jack said, "I won't risk others' safety."

"**Silly boy,**" Zarathos chuckled, "**You don't have a choice. After all, I can take control when we sniff out evil. And your pal Vince has been doing some evil things in your town.**" Jack woke from his dream and began thrashing around, quickly leaving Arcee's quarters so he couldn't wake her. Jack struggled all the way to the bike, which was revving its engine. Jack hopped on and sped out of the silo, no doubt waking the others. Jack continued his struggle to remain in control as he felt his body heat up.

When they were in town, Jack sensed that Vince had been defiling the innocence of women. There had been a string of unsolved sexual assaults in the last few years of Jasper. Each attack was different, but police still suspected it was the same perpetrator. Now, thanks to the Rider, Jack knew who it was: Vince, the smug jerk of the town. Jack thought back to how he looked at Arcee when they encountered.

That smug smile, all the while he was imagining doing disgusting things to her. The thought of that was more than enough for Zarathos to take control as Jack and his bike burst into flames while speeding down the road.

**The Rider**

A young woman woke up in a daze, not knowing where she was or even what time it was. Judging from outside, it was nighttime. She struggled to remember where she was and how she had gotten here. Her body was sluggish and she could barely make out what was happening.

"You're awake," a voice called, "That's a first." The woman looked over and saw a boy with long red hair and green eyes staring down at her.

"Where am I?" she asked, somewhat nervous.

"My little getaway," he smirked, a dark gleam in his eyes. It didn't take long for the woman to realize what was on his mind. She had heard about the assaults when she moved here and how the victims were drugged and violated in their incoherent state. Luckily (or unluckily), she had woke up, but now she was groggy as he stalked her.

"My, my," he purred, "I must be getting a little arrogant. I was sure the amount I stuck you with would have kept you out for a little while longer."

"Please," she slurred, "I don't want any trouble. Let me go and I won't tell anyone."

"Now we both know that's a lie," he chuckled, "Of course you'll tell someone, most likely the police. That's why I can't let you go. In anything, it'll throw the cops for a loop."

She grabbed the nearest object she could find and threw it at him. Lucky for her, her strength was back and he fell back. She managed to get to her feet and ran into an alley. She was halfway out when the boy tackled her, pinning her face into the ground.

"You bitch!" he hissed, "I was gonna take it slow, but now I'll get done as quickly as possible and kill you!" Vince smirked as she began struggling, just like the rest had. She was lucky; while he'd be doing her, he be thinking about Darby's friend and how he would get her alone soon enough. He reached down to undo his zipper, relishing as the woman cried in protest. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to his waist, "You bite me and you're dead."

"No!" she cried, the tears streaming down her face. His zipper was half way down when an inhuman roar echoed throughout the area. They both looked down the alley were a figure stalked them. He was clad in a black jacket, black pansts, gloves, and boots. In his hands, he wielded a chain. His head was flaming skull that charred and cracked from the fire. He pointed finger at Vince.

"**You!**" he growled, his voice sounded young with a monstrous whisper, "**Guitly!**"

"What the hell are you?" Vince scoffed, his grip on the woman's hair tightening, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

The creature merely continued stalking Vince, causing him to release the woman and back away. The creature backed him to a wall and grabbed him by the jacket. Vince grabbed a sharp piece of metal and jammed it into the creature's shoulder. He didn't even flinch as the metal was dug into his body. When Vince pulled it out, the metal had been melted; whatever this creature was, his blood was as hot as magma.

"**You have defiled the innocence of many women,**" the creature stated, the fire behind his skull beginning to swirl, "**Feel their suffering.**" As Vince gazed into the creature's eyes, he saw the numerous woman he'd attacked over the years. Their screams echoed in his ears as he saw the agony on their faces as he violated them, never taking the time to notice when they had awakened. Their pain became his, the fire burning his eyes until they were charred. The creature dropped Vince to the ground; he was dead.

"I don't know who you are," the woman said, staggering to her feet, "But thank you." The creature merely nodded and hopped back on his bike, the sounds of police sirens in the distance.

"**Tell the police what he tried to do to you,**" the creature replied, "**His other victims need to know that vengeance has been served.**" He drove off, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

**The Rider**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed and weren't too disturbed by the chapter. I just want you to know that I don't like Knock Out. I like his voice actor, Darran Norris, I'm just not into those arrogant villains. I'm more into villains like Megatron and Soundwave, who are more methodical in their approach. Sorry Knock Out fans. Next time: The police search for Ghost Rider. When they confront him, what will happen?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Gold Testament: Thanks for your suggestion. Again, I hope none of you were too disturbed by the last chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Speeding down the road, Ghost Rider struggled to remain in control as Jack fought against Zarathos. After delivering vengeance to Vince, the devourer of souls wanted to continue the hunt, but Jack had managed to regain his senses and was now fighting back. This was a normal night for them, hunting down evil, searing souls, and fighting for control. They entered the silo, (luckily, the door was open). The Rider entered the command center where the others were waiting.

Jack managed reign in Zarathos and changed back, panting heavily as he collapsed on the couch.

"Busy night?" Miko chirped.

"You could say that," Jack replied.

"Jack," June gasped, "You're bleeding." Jack looked at his shoulder; he was indeed bleeding, no doubt from Vince stabbing him.

"Just a flesh wound," he said, following his mother so she could treat properly. She grabbed some stitches from her bag and began to work.

"Here," she handed him the needle, "Heat this up in warm water." Jack did as instructed and handed the needle back to her. She began sewing up the wound as the others gathered around.

"What happened?" Fowler asked. Jack looked to see Raf curled up in a chair. He was glad; no child should have to hear what Vince was doing to the women of Jasper. Jack began retelling them of the sexual assaults that had occurred in recent years. June shuddered at the memory of treating the woman and the disgust she felt when she had to explain to them what happened still lingered in her stomach.

"So Vince was the one responsible," Optimus said. Since arriving in the town, the 'Bots had been doing all they could to aid the police in their search. They had little luck as they knew nothing of human biology and could not form a pattern of attack. It was one of the few times, before the children arrived, that Ratchet had helped without complaint.

"He was," Arcee said, "When he kissed my hand, I ran a DNA test against the samples we 'borrowed' from the cops. I was going to tell you in the morning when we were all woken up by the Rider speeding out here."

"I always knew Vince was a creep," Miko said, "But raping women… that's just wrong."

"Well," Jack sighed, "He won't be doing it again. Ghost Rider made sure of that." Everyone looked at Jack in confusion, but quickly understood. The Rider must've hunted Vince down and used the Penance Stare to burn the teen's soul. Now he was dead like Silas and all the others Ghost Rider encountered over the years.

"While I've never been one to condone such things," June said, finishing up stitching Jack's wound, "Vince got what he deserved. I know what kind of monster you think the Rider is Jack, but you've got to remember the women who must've felt violated by him. From what Arcee explained, he would have gone after her at some point."

"Not that I didn't consider that," Ratchet said, "The human bodies I created were made with immunities to all known Earth toxins. According to your records, whatever Vince was using wouldn't have had an effect on Arcee."

"That's good," Jack sighed, "But still, I can feel Zarathos growing stronger."

"Zarathos?" Bulkhead asked.

"The demon who I share body with right now," Jack said, "According to Primus, Unicron created him."

"Primus?" Ratchet asked, "How do you know?" Jack sighed and began to explain how the creator of the Transformers had convinced him to use the Rider's power to get Optimus back; in exchange, he would separate Jack and Zarathos forever. A promise he had yet to fulfill.

"I see," Ratchet said, "So that's why you were so compliant."

"And look how that turned out," He glared at Bulkhead, letting the Wrecker know he hadn't forgotten that he threw him into a rock formation. Bulk merely shuffled in his feet, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Jack," Optimus kneeled down, "I am sorry. My careless actions forced you to unleash the Ghost Rider."

"Don't be Optimus," Jack said, "For all the trouble he's caused so far, it's only because of him that I was able to bring your memories back. He may be more trouble than he's worth sometimes, but he has put down some of the nastiest people to walk the Earth."

"If that's the case," Miko said, "Then why get rid of him? Sounds like it'd be pretty cool to have that kind of power at your disposal."

"Because the Rider doesn't care about good or evil," Jack said, "While he can't use the Penance Stare, he's still a danger to any innocent person in his path."

"Even so," Fowler said, "Maybe he's got some good in him." Jack merely shook his head and went to Arcee's quarter's determined to get some sleep.

**The Rider**

Waking up and taking a shower, Jack entered the command center to find everyone staring at the screen. Everyone had an apprehensive look on their face as the news played.

"Just last night," the reporter said, "the culprit in a string of sexual assaults was identified as sixteen year old Vincent Matthews. While attacking his latest victim, he himself was stalked by what the victim described as a 'man with a flaming skull'. The assailant did something to Mr. Matthews that resulted in his eyeballs being charred and his immediate death. We go now to a press conference where the Matthews family is addressing the incident."

The screen shifted to Vince's mother, father, and brother, all in tears over what happened (such hypocrits). Vince's mother sobbed, "I am urging the police to find this monster and put him in prison where he belongs."

"Mrs. Matthews!" a reporter called, "What do have to say about the police identifying your son as the culprit in a string of rapes in the town?"

"My son was no rapist!" she screamed, "Those women were just whores!"

"You bitch!" a voice called, "That bastard raped my sister. A few monthes ago, she couldn't take anymore and tried to kill herself!"

"You 'baby boy' raped several women in this town! He got what he desevered!"

"I say give whoever did this a medal and send him on his way!"

Vince's mother was sobbing now while her husband got into a shouting match with everyone else. Vince' brother just shook his head and walked away.

"There you have it folks," the reporter said, "A difficult situation for everyone involved. We go now to the sheriff and District Attorney." The screen switched to the precinct, where a crowd had gathered.

The sheriff spoke first, "I can assure everyone that we are doing everything we can to locate this vigilante and bring him to justice."

"Sheriff," a citizen asked, "Most of the town sees him as a hero for what he did? How do you respond to that?"

"If he had stopped the assault and called the police like he should've, he'd be given a medal," the sheriff answered, "But instead he took the law into his own hands and committed murder."

The D.A. spoke next, "I would have loved nothing more than to see Mr. Matthews answer for his crimes. Indeed, they are deserving imprisonment and, if we were able, the death penalty. However, we won't get the chance to see him behind bars since this vigilante took the law into his own hands and killed him. He will be found and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Fowler turned off the screen and turned to Jack.

"This isn't looking good, son."

"I know," Jack replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Miko asked.

"Try and lay low for a while. One of the advantages of living in missile silo."

**The Rider**

Jack and Arcee were lying in bed, the femme nuzzling Jack closely. The human teen slept peacefully, dreaming of himself and Arcee on beach in nothing but swim clothes.

"**Awaken**," a voice boomed, "**I command you; awaken.**" Jack awoke surrounded by a purple fog, not knowing what was happening. This wasn't like when Primus summoned him, there was no calming feeling. Only a feeling of sorrow and dread as figure appeared in the fog.

"Unicron," Jack realized, coming face to face with the titan himself.

"**You are Zarathos' current host, correct?**"

"So what if I am?" Jack glared at the titan, "And shouldn't you be in stasis?"

"**Insolent child! Remember to whom you speak! The only reason your world exists is because of me!**"

"And you tried to destroy it," Jack replied, "So you've lost all hope of getting a cult of your own."

"**Even so,**" Unicron continued, "**It is time for Zarathos to remind these parasites of their place.**"

"I won't let him out!" Jack shouted, "Even if he does take control, Primus helps me get it back."

"**Ah, but Primus is not here, is he?**" Unicron sent a beam of energy into Jack, causing him excruciating pain. The young human collapsed to his knees as he felt a familiar burning sensation take over. His body burst into flame as his clothes were replaced by a leather jacket, black boots, pants, and gloves. His skull aflame yet again, Ghost Rider stood before Unicron.

"**You called?**" he mused.

"**I have kept Jack Darby at bay for now, Zarathos,**" Unicron explained, "**Go now and show these 'authorities' their place in my world.**"

"**I don't owe you any favors,**" Ghost Rider said, "**But a chance to shut those punk cops up. I'll take that.**" Ghost Rider rose from beside Arcee (boy was she a deep sleeper) and made his way to his ride. Hopping on his bike, the Rider sped out of base towards Jasper, determined to show the cops what happens when you mess with the Rider.

**The Rider**

**A/N: Sorry to cut it off here, but I have to go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please no flames. Next time: The Rider and police face off. Can Jasper's finest handle the World Deadliest Biker? Will the Autobots have to intervene?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just saw Act of Valor today. It was a great film. Also just saw "Orion Pax Part 3" and while it was good, I must say I'm disappointed with a few things. I'll get to that when the chapter is done.**

**Chapter 11**

"Arcee," Optimus nudged the femme gently, "wake up."

"What is it?" she yawned.

"Jack is missing."

"What?" she looked around for any sign of her partner, only to find part of her bed burned. This only meant one thing; Ghost Rider had taken control again and was now one the loose. Arcee quickly scrambled out of bed ran rushed to the command center, where the others were waiting. June, Raf, Miko, and Fowler all had similar looks of concern etched on their faces as they turned their attention to the screen. Ratchet was busy typing something into the computer.

"Where is he?" June asked.

"That is what I am trying to determine, Nurse Darby," the medic replied, "But I don't know how to track Jack in his Ghost Rider form; his cell phone signal is somehow being blocked."

"How is that possible?" Fowler asked, "I didn't think this demon biker knew anything about technology except for whatever he turns into some hellfire contraption."

"Ahem," Arcee glared at him, clearly offended by the special agent referring to her body as "hellfire contraption".

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly.

"Ratchet," Optimus rumbled, "When we returned, Jack failed to return the Key to Vector Sigma to me. I believe he must have kept it with him in the event the Ghost Rider took control and we were unable to locate him."

"That makes sense," Ratchet said, "It would seem Jack has traits similar to an archivist I knew." He glanced back to notice a brief smile on Optimus face. During the Prime's absence, Ratchet was so concerned with getting him back that he failed to notice Jack exhibit the traits that allowed Primus to bestow the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus. Indeed, the human youth displayed patience (not that he or Bulkhead made it easy for him), an ability to quickly adapt to any situation (proven during his first encounter with Airachnid), and a sense of nobility; something that had been lacking in the Primes preceding Optimus.

When he'd first arrived here on Earth, Ratchet made no attempt to hide his malice for the humans. This was furthered by Agent Fowler being the only contact they had to the government; the special agent didn't help the humankind's case with his rather poor attitude towards the 'Bots. When Cliffjumper was killed, Ratchet tried to convince Optimus that continuing to aid the humans would only resort in more tragedy, but, of course, Optimus merely "noted" his opinion. When Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhad returned later that day with news that two human boys had discovered their existence, the medic was less than pleased. He was even further irritated when Optimus ordered they be brought to their base, something Ratchet objected to.

He remembered saying that if two humans were foolish enough to get caught up in their war, they should watch out for their own wellbeing. One thing was for sure; Ratchet would never forget the icy look he got from Optimus that day. Rather than throw harsh words at the medic, the Prime merely shook his head and repeated his orders. When Arcee and Bumblebee returned with _three_ humans, Ratchet was even more discouraged. Their constant questions didn't help their case, but Ratchet knew that as long as Optimus functioned, the humans would stay.

Over the months that followed, Ratchet's malice toward them (particularly, Rafael) lessened, especially when they saved the 'Bots from the Scraplet invasion. Never in his wildest dreams did Ratchet think that the very planet they protected had Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, as its core. However, it did explain humanity's constant battling; chaos was in their blood. After stopping Unicron (with help from Megatron, much to everyone's chagrin), Optimus lost his memories and joined the Decepticons. The 'Bots were so desperate to see their leader return home that they endangered one of the very humans they had sworn to protect.

Jack had become Ghost Rider, demonic entity that could control fire, turn anything it touched into a demonic weapon of destruction, and burn the souls of those he deemed guilty. During this ordeal, Jack indeed showed the traits of a Prime, something that a few months ago, Ratchet wouldn't have believed possible. But being Prime required more than just being a Cybertronian, it required noble traits that Jack carried in spades. The computer pinged, having located the Key.

"It would seem," Ratchet eyed the screen intently, "that Ghost Rider is heading to Jasper again, no doubt to cause trouble."

**The Rider**

Speeding into Jasper on his flaming bike, Ghost Rider stalked the streets for any cops, hoping he could give them a little "sun burn". He sped through the streets, leaving a trail of fire that quickly died down as not to give any hint to his presence.

"**So,**" the Rider mused, "**Where are the boys in blue?**"

"_Zarathos,_" Jack struggled to talk as Unicron's energy kept him at bay, "_Please stop, the police are innocent people just trying to make the streets safe. You can't-_" The Rider cut Jack off with a laugh.

"**Innocent?**" he cackled, "**Have you seen the police in recent years? They are some of the most corruptible humans in existence and you can't blame that on Unicron. Greed and the power they hold have burned a hole in their heart that will never be filled. Now shut up and let me have my fun!**" Ghost Rider sped down the highway, heading towards the precinct, unaware he was being watched.

"Is it time yet," one of the figures asked impatiently. He was itching to test out his abilities against the Rider.

"Not yet," the other figure said calmly, "But the time is approaching. Soon you will have your **Vengeance**."

**The Rider**

In the Jasper Police Department, the boys in blue were hard at work dealing with usual case load. One of the advantages of living in a small town like Jasper, Nevada was that most of the crimes didn't go beyond theft and usually it was determined to be the work of outside visitors. That is, until recently; after spending years investigating a string of sexual assaults, two patrol officers, who had heard a commotion, reported the culprit found. He was attacking his latest victim when he himself became the victim of a murder. When questioned, the victim stuck to the story that she was saved by a man with a flaming skull for a head.

Normally, the police would have been skeptical of such a story, but the two officers who brought her in said they had found skid marks on the ground. It was determined that the residue in the ash was sulfer, or as the good book called it, brimstone. When notifying Vince Matthews parents, mother insisted that her son was no rapist, despite the DNA matching (she, of course, called those woman whores). Detective Morales entered her captain's office. Dressed in the usual detective's outfit, her brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Morales," her captain said, "Anything on our mystery biker?"

"Nothing yet sir," she replied, "Not that expect to find some guy with a flaming skull for a head out there."

"I know what you mean," he sighed, "But the sulfer found at the scene is suspicious."

"Agreed," she nodded, "Where's Coleman?" Her answer came in the form of a scream from some prisoner being dragged through the precinct, crying police brutality. She huffed and walked outside to see Coleman manhandling a kid who probably just stole something of no real value. Coleman was a textbook corrupt cop; he took bribes from some questionable people and beat the crap out anyone. He claimed that by stopping evil at its base root, he's preventing them from becoming murderer; in theory a good plan if he weren't so corrupt.

"Let me go!" the teen cried, "All I did was take some food because I was hungry!"

"Yeah and if you had to kill for that food, would ya boy?" he hissed, dragging the boy towards a cell. The boy looked around for any cop who would jump to his defense, but he was met with gazes shifting to avoid his own. It was clear to him that the bond of loyalty between cops was more important to them than his life.

"Come on, boy," Coleman threw him in a cell, "Welcome to your new home." He locked the door and took a moment to admire his handy work. The teen glared at him and spat in his face, something he shouldn't have done. Coleman slowly wiped the saliva off his face and looked at the teen, a dark look on his face. Every cop in the room knew what was about to happen next; Coleman unlocked the cell door and locked it behind him, stalking the teen into a corner.

Coleman grabbed the boy and began punching him in the gut repeatedly, earning cries of pain from the boy. Everyone in the room did their best to ignore what was happening; everyone except Morales. She exited her captain's office marched over to the cell, only to be intercepted by a rookie.

"Out of my way," she told, but he held his ground.

"Come on, ma'am," he said nervously, "He's just trying to teach the kid to respect authority." Morales merely glared at the rookie. She had noticed Coleman take this young man under his wing, but he didn't seem convinced by everything he said. He was at the crossroad every cop found themselves at in some point of their career. She was about ready to slap the rookie aside when an explosion blew the door of the entrance.

Everyone was thrown back by the force of the explosion; Morales recovered quickly and groggily set her eyes on an unbelievable sight. Standing in the now ruined doorway was a figure clad in a black leather jacket, black pants, boots, and gloves, a chain in them. But what drew Morales' attention was the fact that his head was flaming skull covered in soot. The creature slowly walked into the room before setting his gaze on Coleman.

"**You,**" he growled, raising a finger, "**Guilty!**"

"What the fuck are you?" Coleman gasped.

"**I am called Ghost Rider and I'm here to deal with the complaints of police brutality,**" the creature whipped out his chain and with a movement of his hand, melted the cell bars. He entered the cell and stood before Coleman and the boy.

"You want this kid?" Coleman shoved the boy into the Rider, "You can have him!" Ghost Rider caught the boy and looked into his frightened eyes. He set the boy aside and returned his gaze to Coleman.

"**You misunderstand,**" the rider said, "**When I said 'guilty', I was referring to you.**" He grabbed Coleman, the fire behind his skull swirling, "**You have dishonored you oath to protect and serve. Now watch and suffer.**" Whatever he did to Coleman resulted in his eyes being seared and him being killed. Ghost Rider tossed his body aside and exited the station. One of the cops grabbed a night stick and swung at the Rider, dislocating his jaw. Not at all bothered, Ghost Rider set his jaw back in place and pushed him through a wall.

Leaving the precinct, Ghost Rider sped off on his bike, knowing the police would follow him. They did as predicted and piled into their squad cars; sirens blaring, Jasper PD sped off in pursuit of the Rider. Ghost Rider laughed darkly as he noticed them after him; it had been years since the magma that served as his blood was boiling even more than usual. The cops turned corners and surrounded the demon biker, forcing him to stop.

"Stop right there," the captain echoed off the speaker, "Step off your vehicle and put your hands in the air! You are under arrest."

"**Funny,**" Ghost Rider replied, "**I don't feel like I'm under arrest.**" Never the less, the Rider stepped off his bike, chuckling dark at the look of victory in the officers' eyes. He threw his hands in the air, demonic flames rising from out the ground, sending them all flying. Ghost Rider cackled as he prepared to incinerate them all. Out of nowhere, the ground-bridge opened and a cable flew through, wrapping itself around the Rider.

Another cable wrapped around his bike and pulled them both through. The officers' regained their senses to find the Rider gone.

**The Rider**

Ghost Rider was pulled through the ground-bridge and found himself before the Autobots. The Rider quickly recovered and whipped out his chain. The 'Bots aimed their blasters at the demon in response.

"**Come now,**" he laughed, "**You wouldn't hurt Jack, would you?**"

"Normally, no," Ratchet responded, "But if I recall, you're very durable, correct?" The 'Bots blasted the Rider, sending him into a wall, knocking him down.

"**That's it!**" Ghost Rider growled, "**I'm gonna burn you!**"

**The Rider**

**A/N: Sorry to leave it like that, hope you all enjoyed. I just realized I didn't put up a disclaimer: Transformers: Prime is owned by Hasbro and Ghost Rider is owned by Marvel Comics. Now on to the episode Orion Pax; warning, the following may be spoilers to some. While the episode was awesome, several things left me disappointed: 1) I wish they would have gone more into the Orion Pax arc than just three episodes (but hey, who knows what they have planned). 2) I wish Vector Sigma left something in Jack that would play a part in later episodes (again, we don't know what's happening). I would hate to see Jack fall back into the background; I know this is Transformers, but I think Jack has potential. 3) I noticed the Autobots didn't even mention Jack's role in their plans (who else noticed that). Other than that the episode was fantastic and I can't wait for next week's. Next time: the Rider's rage is unleashed as he faces the 'Bots. When he corners Arcee, helpless in her human body, can Jack take back control.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I look forward to the next episode of Transformers Prime Season 2. Thanks to all who reviewed. When I finish this story, stay tuned for a chapter after the epilogue (not to worry, there are a few chapters to be put up). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

In the Autobot base, Arcee, June, Fowler, Miko, and Raf watched as Ghost Rider whipped out his chain and prepared to fight the Autobots. When the Rider killed Vince in retaliation for the teen's 'late night activities', the police promised to hunt down the demon biker. Apparently, that didn't sit too well with him as he brought the fight to Jasper's finest. It was safe to say the boys in blue had never faced anything like the Ghost Rider. If not for the Autobots timely intervention, the entire police force would have been wiped out.

One could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if something like that were to happen; criminals would run rampant through the streets, people would be hurt or worse, and Jasper would become a cesspool of evil. An ironic thought considering that would be Ghost Rider's ideal hunting ground. The Autobots had managed to locate the Rider via the Key to Vector Sigma that Jack had in his possession, bringing him back just as he was about to destroy the police force. But now the Autobots had to face the Rider and all his fury. Not only that, but the Rider was their friend Jack.

Whenever he was Ghost Rider, Jack was merciless, crushing his enemies without a second thought, but when he was back to normal, he was the nicest person you could meet. As it turned out, Ghost Rider was a different being entirely; a soul-devouring demon named Zarathos. The Autobots didn't know much about this demon other than what they had seen him do as Ghost Rider.

"**I hope you've made peace with yourselves,**" the Rider growled, "**Because I'm about to reduce you to ash.**"

"Don't count on it," Bulkhead fired at the Rider, who dodged and wrapped his chain around the Wrecker's arm. With that inhuman strength he was known for, Ghost Rider threw Bulkhead into the monitors.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled.

"**I got what ya 'need' right here!**" Ghost Rider threw a fire ball in the medic's optics, blinding him. Ratchet struggled to regain his vision as Ghost Rider grabbed a medical device and took off his glove.

"**Sorry Doc,**" Ghost Rider sneered, "**Looks like your eyes are gonna have to go.**" Placing his bare, skeletal hand on the device, Ghost Rider turned the medical tool into a demonic looking blade. Jumping on Ratchet's shoulder, Ghost Rider dug the blade deep into the medic's neck, "**You may feel some slight discomfort, but what do I know? I'm no doctor.**" Ratchet fell onto one knee as his neck burned with unimaginable pain.

"Ghost Rider," Optimus called, "Enough! Face me alone!"

"**Fine by me,**" jumping from Ratchet's shoulder, Ghost Rider twirled the demonic blade in his hand. He and Optimus stalked one another, waiting for their opponent to strike. Silence filled the room as quickly as helium in a balloon. All the while, Ghost Rider had one of his chains slithering around the back, slowly creeping up the Prime's leg. Closing his fist, the Rider's chain wrapped tightly around Optimus' leg and burned him.

Seeing an opening, Ghost Rider struck Optimus arm with his blade, searing the metal (though not as bad as Knock Out). He then slashed the Prime's left leg, upper torso, and right shoulder. Optimus however, still stood, ready to defend himself.

"**Don't you know when to quit,**" Ghost Rider growled.

"Alpha Trion taught me many things," Optimus said, "Quitting was never one of them."

"**Then allow me to instruct you in the art,**" Ghost Rider wrapped a chain around Optimus' chest and opened it, revealing his spark chamber. The Rider threw the demonic blade at Prime's spark, but only pierced it slightly. Optimus gave a painful grunt as he fell on his back.

"Optimus!" was everyone unified cry.

"_**The throw wasn't as strong as it should have been,**_" Ghost Rider thought.

"_That's because of me!_" Jack said as he broke free of Unicron's bindings and began to take control back. Zarathos, however, had been long enough to put up more of a fight this time. Ghost Rider thrashed around, running to the back of the silo, howling like an animal. Before anyone could react, Arcee sped off after him, determined to help Jack take back control.

**The Rider**

Running down the corridor, Arcee searched frantically for any sign of Jack or Ghost Rider, hoping for the former. Ever since she had become trapped in a human body, a number of emotions surged through the femme; anger at being unable to help fight to get Optimus back, a feeling of uselessness as her surrogate family went off in search of energon veins, but most of all, a sense of wanting be with Jack. She couldn't explain what it was, but it was strong enough for her to research how human female attract males. She had tried joining Jack in the shower and the results seemed to her liking. She couldn't deny that it felt nice to simply be with Jack rather than worry about his safety.

Still, she couldn't quite pinpoint this feeling she was having toward him, but she knew it felt great to nuzzle him before going to sleep. When she watched him sleep, his face had a peaceful look as opposed to how he was when awake (and that depended of the mood he was in). When she had seen Jack take control of the Rider to save Optimus, she felt relieved at his sarcasm; it meant that no matter what, nothing would change about Jack. When she had tried to kiss him in the shower and subsequently rejected, she felt a pang in her heart (again, she couldn't explain). She could understand Jack was still in love with Julie, the girl who was alive only because Jack became Ghost Rider, but she still couldn't help be feel hurt.

But none of that mattered right now; what mattered was finding Jack and help returned to normal. She ran down the corridor, following the sounds of howling and growling of what seemed like an animal. She began to notice burn marks on the floor; it seemed whenever Ghost Rider changed to and from Jack, his entire body burned, leaving scorch marks.

"Jack!" she shouted, "Jack! Where are you?" No answer, there was only silence.

"Jack!" she cried again. Still no answer, "Ja-"

"**Looking for me,**" Ghost Rider grabbed her from behind and threw against a wall, "**You should have stayed away. I'm not Jack; I'll kill you without hesitation.**"

"No you won't," she hissed, "Jack will stop you."

"**Really?**" Ghost Rider chuckled darkly, "**But I'm the one in control right now, so how do you figure that?**"

"Clearly, you underestimate Jack's strength." Ghost Rider punched her in the gut, then in the face.

"**Huh, I figure since he's so 'strong', he would have been able to stop that,**" the Rider kneed her in the gut and tossed her aside, stalking her with his chain in hand.

"Jack," she whimpered, "I know you're stronger than this. You can take back control like before."

"**Maybe in normal circumstances, but not this time,**" the Rider laughed, "**You see, Unicron subdued Jack to give me total control. He may stopped me from finishing off Prime, but you won't be so lucky.**"

Arcee was dragged to her feet as the Rider prepared to strike. Realizing Jack needed her help in taking back control, the femme grabbed the Rider's skull and pressed her lips against it. Ghost Rider stiffened as an unfamiliar feeling surged within him; one thing he knew for certain was that the feeling was not his, but rather Jack's. The Rider remained still as the fire around the skull dissipated and returned Jack to normal. The two pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Arcee," Jack stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she kissed him again and this time he returned it. He pressed her against a wall before they broke apart again.

"Thank you Arcee," Jack embraced her.

**The Rider**

**Sorry to leave it here if you were expecting more, but I have something planned. Next time: Jack explains Unicron and Ghost Rider's connection. The 'Bots make plans to separate the two.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had to put my uniform together for inspection. Every few weeks that happens, so this may be a reoccurring issue. I'm also having a hard time thinking about how I'm going to continue "Curse of the Prime" when this is over. I intend to use ShadowStrike in my sequel to "Cyber-Ninja", but I don't know what to do about "Curse of the Prime". I intend to seek some inspiration from "Ninja Gaiden 3" as I did when I wrote the story. I can tell you "The Rider" may be over by the time that happens, but I don't know for sure.**

**Chapter 13**

After resting in her quarters for some time, Jack and Arcee returned to the command center to rejoin the others. Optimus was helping Ratchet tend to the wounds they and the others had obtained from battling the Ghost Rider. Jack looked at them, guilt running through him at the sight of his friends. This had been why he didn't want to let the Rider out. When he came out, all he did was destroy everything in his path, not caring at all who he hurt.

Granted some of them, like Vince and Det. Coleman, deserved it, but that did little to satisfy the demon biker. It wasn't enough to punish the guilty, he had to terrorize innocent people just for fun. There was no denying that he was Unicron's creation; he felt no remorse for his action and he didn't care who died or how many there were. Jack's thoughts shifted to Primus, the creator of the Transformers. The only reason Jack had agreed to use the Rider to restore Optimus' memories was because Primus had promised to lift his curse.

At this point, Jack didn't care what happened to Zarathos, the demon that Ghost Rider's power derived from. As long as he was freed and his family was safe, Primus could send the demon to the Pits for all he cared. Zarathos had been moments away from killing Arcee. Thanks to her "quick thinking", Jack had regained control. He knew what had to be done now.

"Jack," Optimus called, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jack said, "Are you?"

"Only a few minor wounds," Ratchet replied, "Nothing to serious. Lucky for Optimus, the blade Ghost Rider threw at him didn't pierce his spark chamber too badly."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Jack," Optimus said, "There is no need to-"

"Yes there is," Jack interrupted, "I should have told you from the beginning what Primus told me about Unicron."

"Unicron?" they all repeated.

"According to Primus, he created Zarathos," Jack explained, "He lived off devouring souls for centuries until he arrived on Earth. When he began devouring souls here, Mephisto dragged him to hell and began binding him to humans in order to use his power."

"Hell?" Miko said, "So then, this 'Mephisto' is-"

"The Devil," Jack replied, "Pretty much."

"And he's the one who cursed you?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we have only one option," Optimus drew everyone's attention, "We must contact Primus and separate Jack and Zarathos." Everyone nodded in agreement; it was time to clear out the skeleton in Jack's closet.

**The Rider**

The ground-bridge vortex opened in the middle of a valley, the Autobots and their human allies stepping through. Assuming their bipedal forms, the 'Bots searched for any signs of life. Upon determining no one was here, they began moving. Arriving in the center of the valley, Optimus transformed and transferred his consciousness into his human boy. He had black hair and a mustache. He dressed in red jacket, blue pants, and black shoes.

"Jack, from here we must go alone." Jack nodded and the two entered the formation.

"Optimus," the teen asked, "Why are we here?"

"After you explained Primus' promise to you, I remembered Ratchet discovering a formation rich in energy. This energy is consistent with the same power of the Matrix of Leadership that I possess."

"You think this is where Primus can separate me from Zarathos?"

"Indeed." They stopped in front of a chamber,"From this point on, you are on your own. I will be waiting with others." Jack entered the chamber, a boulder sealing him inside. Jack walked into the center of the room, examining his surroundings.

"Primus!" Jack called, "Can you hear me?"

"**I hear you Jackson,**" the spirit answered, "**I am sorry for not fulfilling my promise to you sooner, but Unicron dealt a blow to me that threatened Cybertron's already slow recovery. You understand I had to focus on expelling it first.**"

"Of course," Jack nodded. He knew it would probably be millions of years before Cybertron was inhabitable again. He wondered if the 'Bots would live to see that day or if they would die at the 'Cons hands. He certainly hoped the former, not wanting to imagine would life under Megatron's rule would be like.

"**In order for us to begin,**" Primus started, "**You must cleanse your heart of all guilt. I sense you have been harboring a secret within for many years. Tell me, what is it?**"

"I," he sighed, "I went against Julie's wishes. She was ready to die. The treatment the doctors could have used on her would have also been used to treat a boy with a similar disease. She opted to let him take her place. She truly was a saint; I didn't want to let her go and so I made the deal. She was saved, but now she forgot about me. Even if she remembered, I doubt she would forgive me for making a deal with the Devil."

"**Jackson Darby,**" Primus said, "**Open your mind, your heart, and your soul to me. I will separate you from Zarathos.**" Jack closed his; how was he supposed to open his mind, heart, and soul to Primus? He stood there, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened. Jack was about to ask what Primus was doing when he felt his body heat up.

Jack fell to his hands and knees, trying to fight off the pain, not knowing what was happening. His body was hotter than any of the times Ghost Rider took control. Jack could feel something happening, he could hear Zarathos howling like an animal, crying out in rage.

"**Damn you!**" the demon yelled, "**You fool! You need me! You're nothing without me!**" And like that the demon was silent. Jack fell to the ground, unconscious.

**The Rider**

Jack woke up in the chamber, his vision blurry, and staggered to his feet. He found the boulder removed and stepped outside. He suddenly remembered everything that happened and decided to see if it worked. He tried to transform, but nothing happened. He then tried entering his mind to see if Zarathos was there, but he could no longer sense the demon's presence within him. Jack realized this meant one thing; Primus had done it, the Ghost Rider was gone.

For the first time in what seemed like another lifetime, Jack was overcome with happiness. Never again would he have to deal with that monster. Never again would I have to kill people against his will, innocent or otherwise.

"Optimus!" he ran down the cave, looking for a way out, "He did it! The Rider's gone!" He ran out the cave and looked around; no one was there. They were probably back where they entered the valley. Jack ran down the valley, feeling like kid going home watch a new episode of his favorite television show.

"Mom! Arcee! Miko! Raf!" Jack called, "Guys! I'm free! The Rider's gone!" Jack continued down the valley, looking for his friends and family. Where were they? Why weren't they waiting for him? They should have been outside the cave, ready to greet him with open arms. The Rider was gone; this was a time to celebrate.

Jack turned a corner and was met with a clothesline, knocking him down. He heard his friends and family call his name as he came to. He looked up and was met with a figure from his past; Mephisto.

"Hello, Jack," he smiled, "How have you been?"

"You," he growled, "What do you want?" He looked over to find his mom, Arcee, Miko, Raf, and Fowler tied up. The 'Bots were bound by a some sort of spell, preventing them from moving.

"Let them go!" Jack demanded, "You're too late anyway. Zarathos is gone!"

"Disappointing," Mephisto shook his head, "And I was so looking forward to introducing him to his replacement." Out in the distance, a motorcycle revved, speeding toward them with a familiar fiery streak behind. Now close enough to see, the figure was revealed to be in a purple leather jacket, spiked gloves, black pants, and spiked boots. His head was deep purple skull on fire, its canine teeth elongated. His bike had a demonic design, its head resembling a demon.

He stepped off his bike and stalked over to Jack, dragging the young man to his feet. He threw Jack into a wall, picked him up again and threw him into the ground.

"**Change!**" he demanded, "**Give me a real fight!**"

"I'm afraid Jack has gone and separated Zarathos from himself," Mephisto said, "A real shame."

"**Indeed,**" the creature said, "**Now I'll have to kill his family just to satisfy myself.**"

"Leave them alone!" Jack hissed.

"You're in no position to be making demands of Vengeance, Jack."

"Vengeance?" The creature reverted back to normal to reveal Silas.

"Mr. Darby," he grinned darkly, assuming his Vengeance form once again, "**When you killed me, Mephisto brought me back, promising me a little pay back, but alas, you went and got rid of your powers. Not that I can see why anyone would give up this kind of power willingly.**"

"Silas, you don't know what you're doing," Jack said, "Is this what you want, to be Mephisto's puppet, doing his dirty work?"

"**So far, I'm liking the benefits.**" Vengeance stomped on Jack's gut, causing him to cry out in pain. He repeatedly stomped on Jack until Mephisto stopped him.

"When you feel like dying," Mephisto sneered, "Come to his location." He pressed his cane to Jack's head, implanting the information in him before leaving, taking the others with him.

**The Rider**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Next time: his loved one in danger, what will Jack do?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating the past two days. Special shout out to DarkDrago for your suggestions. Saw Operation Bumblebee last night; very nice. Loved when Raf and Miko tried to cheer him up and that commercial played.**

**Chapter 14**

Jack woke up in daze, struggling to register the world around him. His head was throbbing terribly and his body felt he went up against Mike Tyson in a street fight. He tried to shake the cobwebs, but that only made his head hurt even more. He then realized he was lying in a bed, but he didn't know how he got there. His body jerked up when he remembered; Mephisto had kidnapped the Autobots, his mother, Fowler, Miko, and Raf.

Jack tried to move, but his body still ached from the thrashing he got from Silas, now the devil's new agent of destruction: Vengeance. After being defeated by Ghost Rider as a human, the terrorist leader apparently struck a deal with the Devil. He had been lying in wait, watching Jack in anticipation for his revenge. And of course, he would choose to reveal himself after Jack had expelled the Rider. Now, there was no way he could save his family, but he still had to try.

"Easy there bone head," a deep, southern voice called. Jack turned to meet a man dressed in what looked like cowboy attire. He had gray hair and a horseshoe mustache. He spat some tobacco into a spittoon (or whatever those gold things were called).

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"The one who found you out in the middle of nowhere, looking pretty banged up," he replied with a smile.

"Thanks, but I should be going," Jack got out bed, fighting the pain that surged through his body and found the door. He walked outside to find a graveyard, several rows of headstones serving as a reminder of those who had passed. Jack wondered how many of them had met their end at the end of the Ghost Rider. He wondered if he could beat Mephisto and Vengeance without him.

"It's impossible," the old man called from behind.

"What?"

"You can't win without the Rider," he said. Jack's eyes widened. This man knew about the Ghost Rider?

"Yeah, bone head," he smirked, "I know something about it. And I know you were the last host before he was expelled."

**The Rider**

In the outskirts of the desert stood the town: San Venganza, a ghost town. Legend has it that was a town so evil and filled with corruption that the Devil made a deal with everyone. In reality, he tricked them all into giving up their souls. One thousand evil souls for his sinister use. Of course, it was also said that the contract containing all those souls was stolen from him many years ago.

Five hundred years later, the Devil still could not locate the one who stole the contract, but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now, he had to focus on the family of Jack Darby: another soul who he bound to Zarathos to become the Ghost Rider. When he located Jack, he was a mess of sadness and grief; grief that his beloved was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. When he offered the boy a way to save her in exchange for holding something for him, he jumped at the chance. Mephisto kept his word, but rather than kill the girl (last time he'd done something like that, it didn't work out so well), he chose to erase her memories of Jack.

With their love extinguished, Jack would be more compliant. What did he have to lose? That was the problem with the humans; they never read the fine print.

"**Mephisto,**" Vengeance pulled him from his thoughts, "**What are you thinking about?**"

"Just reminiscing," he smiled, "A lot of good memories."

"**Yeah, yeah, so what do we do with them?**" Vengeance gestured to their captives. The Autobots and their human allies, bound by a spell keeping them from escaping. Normally, Mephisto didn't care what these machines did, but after they encountered Jack, he began watching them. It had taken months but finally, after the loss of Optimus Prime's memories, Jack had unleashed the Rider. He decided to let Zarathos have his fun and kill a few corrupted humans.

That's when he met Silas, a man who had just been killed by the Ghost Rider. When transformed Silas, he trained the man to fight on equal terms with the Ghost Rider. His training didn't take as long as he thought it would, no doubt due to Silas' thirst for vengeance against Jack for what he'd done. So far, Vengeance was proving to be quite the asset. He followed orders without hesitation and never went against Mephisto.

"What do you want?" June cried, "Why are you doing this?"

"My dear," he approached her, "Do you know who I am? Your son does." He placed his hand on her cheek, causing it to wither slightly, horrifying everyone. He removed his hand and her cheek returned to normal.

"My god," she gasped, realizing just who this man was.

"Not exactly," he grinned, "Your son stole something from me; something that proved useful all these centuries."

"Zarathos," Raf said.

"Correct," he smiled at the boy, causing him to shiver.

"I do not know who or what you are," Optimus spoke, "But let the humans go."

"**You're in no condition to make demands, Prime.**" Vengeance growled. He wanted nothing more than to rip Prime's spark open and kill him, but he had to wait. Sooner or later, Mr. Darby would show up in vain attempt to rescue his family and then, he would kill him.

**The Rider**

At the graveyard, Jack and the Caretaker (he wouldn't give the boy his name no matter how much he asked) were sitting on bench, talking about the Rider. Somehow, this man knew something about Ghost Rider that Jack didn't even know. As Jack had figured, there had been dozens of Riders over the centuries. From Native Americans to Civil War soldiers. No matter the host, the Rider's mission remained unchanged.

Jack still couldn't understand how this man knew so much about the Ghost Rider, but that didn't matter anymore. Ghost Rider was gone. Nothing could change that and now he needed him more than ever. Talk about karma; Jack had gotten rid of one demon only to run into another.

"Look," Jack said, breaking the silence between the two, "I appreciate you helping me, but I have to get to my friends."

"You mean those robots?" he scratched his head.

"Trust me, they're more than robots," Jack chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, well let's get moving," he got up and started walking.

"Thanks for the offer, but there's no way you can help me," Jack said.

"You think you can beat Mephisto?" he said, giving Jack another shock.

"I don't know, but I have to try," Jack said, "He may have my soul, but he'll never take my spirit."

"I've heard that one before," he smiled, "But what the heck? I got one last ride in me?" He gave whistled off into the distance, causing a fog to appear. Out the fog, a horse galloped to them, stopping in front of Slade. He patted its head before mounting it. Jack didn't know what to make of this; he didn't know how that horse was supposed to get them were they needed to go.

"Here," he tossed Jack an amulet.

"What's this for?" he asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"You'll know when the times right," he smiled, "Now hop on. It's gonna be a long ride."

"Look," Jack sighed, "Thanks and all, but how is a horse supposed to get us where we need to go?" The Caretaker merely chuckled before bursting into flames, his outfit becoming charred. He stood before Jack, his head underneath his hat a flaming skull.

"**Surprised?**" he chuckled.

"You're a Rider?" Jack gasped.

"_**Was**_** a Rider, but yeah.**" With a kick of his foot, his horse burst into flames. It was now a skeletal horse, snorting fire.

"**Let's ride,**" the Phantom Rider said.

**The Rider**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. When this story is done, I'll continue "Curse of the Prime". I hope to focus more on the curse in later chapters, but that's to be explored later. Ninja Gaiden 3 comes out a week from Tuesday and I'm itching to play it. Next time: the Phantom Rider and Jack arrive as Sav Venganza to battle Mephisto and Vengeance.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for not updating these past few days; the mood just hasn't hit me. I'd like to thank Flair the demon dragon king for giving me some advice. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

Riding the trough the desert, his horse galloping, the Phantom Rider left a trail of fiery hoof prints. Jack held on as best he could, his body used to moving at such intense speeds. All the while, his mind was racing. After finally ridding himself of Zarathos, Jack was the happiest he'd been in a long time. He couldn't wait to share the news with his friends and family, however someone had something different in mind. Mephisto, the man who cursed Jack years ago with the curse of the Ghost Rider had been watching him.

For how long Jack didn't know, but it was certain that he had been planning something. After the Rider's return, in which he annihilated the terrorist group: MECH, Mephisto saw fit to bestow their leader, Silas, with powers similar to his own. Now calling himself 'Vengeance', he and Mephisto had taken the Autobots and Jack's family captive. Without the Rider's power, Jack was no match for Vengeance and was soundly defeated. He and Mephisto left Jack in the desert, the location of where they had taken the 'Bots and their human friends imbedded in Jack's mind.

He didn't know how long he was out for, but when he came to, he was in the care of some old Caretaker for a cemetery. The old man had taken to calling Jack "bone-head" (a rather accurate description). While he certainly seemed off, there was no denying he knew something about the Ghost Rider. Eventually, Jack decided he needed to go and face Mephisto and Vengeance in order to get his family back, even if he ended up dead. That's when the Caretaker had offered to help him, revealing himself as a former Ghost Rider (of "Phantom" Rider, as he preferred).

Now they were speeding down the road to where Mephisto and Vengeance were, Jack not knowing how this man was reading his thoughts.

"**I'm not reading your thoughts,**" Phantom Ride said, "**I just know where they've taken your family.**"

"How can you be sure?" Jack asked.

"**Because that place holds some 'pleasant' memories of Mephisto,**" he replied.

"And some bad ones for you?" Jack had heard the slight venom in his tone when explaining Mephisto's connection to the town.

"**San Venganza,**" he started, "**Started out like any town in the old west. Dirt poor, full of people who were just trying to keep their lives together after they'd fallen apart. Eventually, a man was appointed sheriff and for a while, he did a decent job.**"

"But something happened," Jack assumed.

"**The sheriff began using his authority for less than noble reasons. Eventually the people of the town grew hateful and angry toward him. They captured him and placed him in prison. There, he awaited death; he was to be hung at the gallows.**"

"That's when Mephisto showed up?"

Phantom Rider nodded, "**He promised the sheriff 'freedom' in exchange for some work. Being the coward he was, he'd taken the deal without thinking. It was then that he was forever changed into the Ghost Rider, the devil's bounty hunter.**"

"So how did you break free," Jack asked. Phantom Rider didn't even flinch. He figured Jack would know that he was explaining his past to him.

"**Just like you, I heard a voice call me. It led me to the valley where I found you. After being freed, Mephisto took Zarathos back and sent his new host after me.**"

"Wait," Jack interrupted, "I thought you needed Zarathos to transform."

"**You need a spirit to transform,**" Phantom Rider chuckled, "**It doesn't necessarily have to be Zarathos.** **My spirit, well he doesn't have a name per say, but he prefers to be called 'War'.**"

"Let me guess," Jack replied dully, "He's the embodiment of human conflict, just like one of the four horseman of the Apocalypse."

"**You hit the nail on the head their kid. War can be a little short tempered, but he's much easier to deal with than Zarathos.**"

"How'd you two become fused anyway?" Jack asked.

"**Unicron,**" he replied, "**The core of our planet, created War based off the Horseman. He bound him to me in order submit me to his will. For a while it worked and I was forced to serve another demon, but that voice from before called to me again.**"

"Primus," Jack said.

"**He managed to change War; make him see the need to protect humans. He and I were freed from Unicron's control and were now freed to make our own choices. We decided to hang back for a while until a new Rider was chosen.**"

"Me."

"**You got it, bone-head. I watched from afar, trying to determine whether you could be friend or foe. Being a kid, I didn't know why you chose to make a deal with the Devil.**"

"Yeah well all I got out of that deal was a broken heart," Jack said grimly.

"**We're here,**" Phantom Rider said, his horse coming to a stop. They were just on the outskirts of town, but Jack could see the backs of the Autobots. They were being restrained by some sort of spell. He could barely make out the flaming head of Vengeance, pacing around like he was going stir crazy.

Phantom Rider petted his horse on its head before sending it away in fire, "**From here we go on foot.**"

"Wait," Jack said, not knowing why he was about to do this, "In case we don't make it out alive, I'd at least like to know your real name."

Phantom Rider briefly assumed his human form, tipped his hat, and smiled, "Carter Slade."

"Jack Darby," Jack introduced himself. They went into the town, keeping low behind the buildings, hoping to sneak up on Mephisto and Vengeance. They knew there was no way of getting out there without a fight. Jack wondered how much use he would be without Zarathos, but he knew he was better off. All that demon knew how to do was destroy everything in its path.

They were behind the building behind the Autobots. Jack could now see his mother, Arcee, Miko, Raf, and Fowler all tied up with chains. Jack and Phantom Rider slowly crept up behind them, using Optimus as cover, but stopped when they heard Vengeance.

"**Where is he?**" he growled, "**He should have been here by now!**"

"Patience," Mephisto replied calmly, "Jack will show himself. The foolish hero in him and the fact that we're holding his family pretty much guarantees it."

Jack and Phantom Rider had sneaked behind Optimus and were now awaiting the time to strike, the Autobot leader oblivious to their presence.

"Right on time boys," Mephist said, appearing behind them. He grabbed the two and moved them to where everyone could see. The 'Bots and their human friends widen their eyes in shock at the sight of the Phantom Rider, but were relieved when they saw Jack.

"**So you've gone and found yourself a new friend, huh?**" Vengeance approached them.

"**So your Mephisto's new whipping boy,**" Phantom Rider jeered, "**He could've done a lot better than you**." The Phantom Rider pulled out a shotgun, demonized by hellfire, and aimed at Vengeance, "**Let's dance.**"

**The Rider**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are welcome. Next time: Phantom Rider and Vengeance go head to head. Can Slade put Silas down? What will Jack do to help his new friend? The idea for a Rider of War was on the suggestion of Flair the demon dragon king. I hope you like the concept.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize for not updating The Rider sooner, but I've been busy. Panther-Freedom02: The reason Jack hasn't become a transformer in my stories is because it's orthodox and I go with the unorthodox. I can see Jack becoming the Ghost Rider for love and being burdened with dark power it holds. As for a Jack/Arcee/Airachnid lemon story, I'm not sure I could write something like that. I might give it a try later on. As for future stories, I've thought about Transformers: Prime/Halo story with Jack as a character similar to Master Chief. I also have another story where Jack is captured by the Decepticons in retaliation for restoring Optimus' memories. Let me know what you think about this. I've only played Halo: Reach, so if you can give me any pointers in PMs, that'd be appreciated.**

**Chapter 16**

As the Phantom Rider and Vengeance circled each other, Jack could only watch on helpless to do anything. It was because of him that Vengeance was created and now, he didn't even have his own powers to fight Mephisto newest demon. It was all because he separated himself from Zarathos in order to free himself from the Ghost Rider curse. He didn't know what Primus did with Zarathos, but Jack knew that the demon was no longer in their dimension; he couldn't explain it, but he just knew. That's when Mephisto and Vengeance arrived and took his family, leaving him in the desert.

He was saved by a Caretaker of local cemetery who seemed to know a thing or two about Mephisto and the Rider. He offered to help, but Jack was skeptical until he revealed himself to be the "Phantom Rider", another who had escaped Mephisto's grasp. With his help, Jack made it to Sav Venganza to save the 'Bots, his friends, and his mother. They tried to sneak in, but they were caught by the Devil and were now before everyone. Now Jack could only watch as Carter Slade, the Phantom Rider fought Silas/Vengeance in his place.

_'This isn't right,'_ Jack thought, _"Vengeance is only here because of me. I should be the one to face him, not Slade._

**"Don't sweat it,"** Slade called to Jack, knowing what the young man must be thinking, **"You're free now; once we're done here, you and your friends can go celebrate. I'll even give half off for a grave. Even less if you **_**are**_** cut in half."** Phantom Rider laughed his skull off and prepared to face Vengeance.

**"Don't count on it,"** the demon sneered, **"My powers far exceed yours!"**

**"Sure they do,"** Phantom Rider raised his gun and fired a shot of hellfire at Vengeance, sending the demon into an old building. No sooner than a second later, Vengeance emerged unharmed.

**"Is that all you've got," **Vengeance laughed, whipping a chain. It was similar to Ghost Rider's chain, but there was a hook on the end. **"Let me show you some real fire power."**

He threw the chain at the Phantom Rider and the hook sunk deeply into his shoulder. Vengeance yanked the Rider forward, sending him into a building, reducing it to rubble. He summoned his bike and hopped on, thrusting forward. Phantom Rider was dragged across the ground, the chain threatening to sever his shoulder.

**"AGGH!" **Phantom Rider grunted.

**"What's the matter, cowboy?" **Vengeance roared, **"Isn't this how they did it in the Old West!"**

"Slade!" Jack called, "Mephisto! I'm the one you want. It's because of me that Zarathos is gone! Please, let my family and Slade go and you can have me instead!"

"Sorry Jack" he sneered, "But you've cost me too much to simply settle with killing just you. I know you humans well enough to know that emotional wounds hurt more than physical. You will watch as Vengeance kills the Phantom Rider. You will watch as he takes his sweet time killing your friends. And you will watch as we use Vengeance's power to kill everything you love so dear."

Jack wanted nothing more than to lunge at Mephisto, but he knew it was futile. The Devil would merely destroy him. If they were in Hell, he would be powerless against him, but on Earth, Mephisto's powers were limited. Still, without the Ghost Rider, there was no way Jack could fight him. He turned his attention back to Vengeance and the Phantom Rider, the latter having broken free of the former's chain.

He summoned his horse and the two raced all over the desert. The Phantom Rider took aim and fired another hellfire bullet, sending Vengeance for a loop. However, he managed to steady himself and kept on riding.

"**You're seriously trying to keep up with me on a horse!"** he laughed, **"You're too old school."**

"**Sometimes old school is the best way."**

"**Not today,"** Vengeance swerved around and threw his chain around the horse skull. He yanked it back, causing the horse to fall to pieces, sending the Rider to the ground. He looked over at the remains of his horse, horrified though it couldn't be seen. He knew that while War was willing, Slade's body was aging and becoming weaker. He found Vengeance's chain wrapped around his body and felt himself being dragged by the demon.

They returned to the town as Slade was thrown to the ground and Vengeance stepped off his ride. He stalked the aging Rider as he crawled across the ground. Vengeance pulled the Rider to feet and drove his fist through him, causing magma to flow from him.

"Slade!" Jack cried. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to do something. He charged at Vengeance, a piece of wood in his hands. Jack drove the sharp end into Vengeance's shoulder, only for it to burn up.

"**Nice try Mr. Darby,"** Vengeance drove his other fist into Jack chest, thrusting the amulet Slade gave him with it.

"Jack!" June and Arcee cried, horror plastered on their faces.

"**Hahahaha!" **Vengeance cackled, **"Now you're both dead! Such a shame that you won't get to see me kill your family."**

"**Don't count on it, numb skull." **Slade laughed silently as he felt the energy of War exit his body, reducing him to his human form. He coughed up some blood and grinned, blood all over his teeth. **"I bet you didn't know that when there are two Riders, one can transfer his powers to someone else with the help of the other. And the amulet I gave Jack before we came here will help us do just that."**

Vengeance stood silent as he felt the energy of War pass through him and into Jack. But he was dead; there was no way War's powers could work for him. He was pulled from his thoughts by an inhuman roar.

"_It can't be,"___Vengeance turned to find a figure with a soot covered skull, a black leather jacket with spikes protruding from the shoulers and black gloves. His face burned with a familiar fire.

"**Impossible,"** Vengeance thought, **"How can this be? Who are you."**

"**All who wage war know my name,"** the entity called, **"But you may call me: Ghost Rider."**

**The Rider**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reviewing while I was away. You've made the Rider my most reviewed story so far. Thanks a lot. Next time: The Rider has returned. Ghost Rider takes on Vengeance!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Apologies for updating this story for a while, but were at the final chapter. Just saw Wrath of the Titans yesterday; loved it. I've also made tough decision regarding one of my stories. Learn more after this chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

In the ghost town of San Venganza, the Autobots, June, Fowler, Miko, and Raf watched the events that had just unfolded without blinking. After being taken here by Mephisto and his newest herald, Silas/Vengeance, they awaited the arrival of June's son Jack. Only hours earlier, Jack had rid himself of Zarathos, a soul devouring spirit that when bonded with a human host, became the entity known as Ghost Rider. This bestowed supernatural abilities on the host and allowed them to reap the souls stained by innocent blood. However, there was a price to be paid.

The host of Zarathos was a servant to Mephisto and carried out his deeds. There were few Riders who had ever managed to free themselves from his control. Jack was one of those few. When he accepted the curse, he'd done it to save the life of his beloved, Julie. But he'd been tricked and her memories were erased and their love, lost.

Jack had done all he could to reign in the demon, but that all changed when Optimus Prime lost his memories. The leader of the Autobots had been tricked by the Lord of the Decepticons, Megatron, into believing that he was one of them. This left the Autobots in disarray, evident when they started fighting amongst themselves, but there was a way for Jack to restore Optimus' memories. By using the Key to Vector Sigma, a device given to him by Optimus before he departed to the Earth's core and lost his memories, Jack could restore them. Though willing to help, Jack refused to allow Zarathos freedom.

Despite everyone's objections (they couldn't even begin to comprehend the danger), Jack remained adamant in his decision. That changed when he was contacted by none other the Primus, the creator of Cybertronian life. The ancient spirit promised to rid Jack of his curse if he succeeded in bringing back Optimus' memories. So Jack decided to listen to the Key and unleashed the Ghost Rider, decimating MECH and killing Silas (or so he thought). However, the Rider proved to be a hassle for the 'Bots.

He attacked June and forced Arcee into a human body. Jack had no doubt this was Zarathos' attempt to dishearten him and allow the demon full control of their body. Finally, the time came for the 'Bots to retrieve Optimus. With help from Primus, Jack took control of the Rider and began annihilating the 'Cons. He'd left his mark on Airachinid, Knock Out, and Breakdown (**A/N: Who else saw Crossfire last night? They killed Breakdown!**).

He managed to locate "Orion Pax", and restore him to Optimus Prime, much to the rage of Megatron. He still snickered at the rage in his eyes when the Lord of the Decepticons discovered that Jack was the Rider. Though everything seemed fine, it wouldn't be long before the Rider was called upon again to deal with Vince. As it turned out, the red-head boy was violating the woman of Jasper, Nevada for some time. Having kept Zarathos' power at bay for so long, Jack couldn't have known.

When the Rider unleashed his fury onto Vince, the police took notice and promised to hunt the 'vigilante' down and bring him to 'justice'. Someone other than Zarathos took exception to that. Unicron, the Chaos Bringer and the reason for Optimus' loss of memory, had summoned Jack in order to free the Rider and send him after the police. The demon was more than happy to reak havoc on the police. Now that Jack thought of it, he needed to determine whether or not Unicron was still in stasis or possibly preparing for something big.

Thankfully, the 'Bots had retrived the Rider before any serious damage could be done (aside from the death of corrupt cop, Coleman). This didn't sit well with the Rider, who attacked the 'Bots. Thankfully, Jack had managed to keep him from hurting him, thanks in part to Arcee. Finally, he decided that it was time to rid himself of the Rider once and for all. Traveling to a valley and subsequently entering a lair, Primus fulfilled his promise and separated Jack from the demon. No sooner did that happen than Mephisto and Vengeance arrived to take Jack's family prisoner.

Even the Autobots couldn't beat the Devil. Jack was left for dead in the desert with no power to save his family. Before he knew it, he was in local cemetery with a Caretaker who seemed to know a thing or two about the Ghost Rider. He revealed himself to be Carter Slade, a former Rider who'd been in service to Mephisto after he promised to save him from death. Slade's honorable nature outweighed his 'loyalty' to Mephisto and he broke free.

That's when he engaged Vengeance as the Phantom Rider, though his aging body proved to be a deciding factor as Vengeance delivered a critical blow to him. This, as it seemed, was part of Slade's plan as he transferred his spirit, War, into Jack, allowing him to become the Ghost Rider again. Now, he stood before Vengeance, ready to take on the demonic entity.

**"What are you supposed to be?"** he asked incredulously.

**"All who wage war know my name," **the newly revived stated, **"but you may call me Ghost Rider. I am here to ensure your evil is brought to an end." **With incredible force, the Rider shoved Vengeance into another building, demolishing it. Vengeance rose from the wreckage and pulled out his hooked chain. He threw it at the Rider, wrapping it around his body. He tugged on the chain, but the Rider did not budge.

He gave it another tug, only to be met with the same result. Ghost Rider pulled on Vengeance's chain, tugging him forward. He punched Vengeance in the gut with his spiked glove. Vengeance was sent flying into the air; Ghost Rider whipped out his chain and threw into the air, wrapping it around the demon's body. He gave it hard tugged, sending Vengeance plummeting to the ground below, a gust of sand erupting from the ground upon impact.

The Rider stalked his prey, following the trail of his chain until he reached the crater he'd left behind. He found nothing, but a hole until Vengeance sprang up from the ground and wrapped Ghost Rider's own chain around his spinal bone where his neck would be. The two began struggling, until the Rider began laughing.

**"Laughing at your own funeral?" **Vengeance sneered.

**"No," **the Rider replied, **"I'm laughing at **_**yours**_**!" **He freed himself and punched Vengeance's skull with his spiked glove, leaving puncture holes. He delivered several more punches, Vengeance unable to do a thing. With the last punch, he sent Vengeace flying into the center of everyone. The Rider approached and dragged the demon to his knees by his head.

**"As a human, you were a pathetic piece of scrap," **Ghost Rider pulled at Vengeance's skull by his eye sockets, ripping his head in two. **"Now you're just a piece of shit." **Vengeance's body slumped over as the Rider returned to normal.

"Well done Jack," Mephisto clapped. "I didn't think you could be so cold, even if the Horseman of War as your spirit."

"You thought wrong," Miko said, "Good luck trying to bring Silas back now!"

"Sadly, I cannot," Mephisto said, "I already brought his soul back when I turned him into Vengeance. When a Rider is killed after being revived or after an extended period of time playing host to the spirit, their souls are unable to pass on. They fade into absence; into oblivion."

Jack looked at Slade who was struggling to remain among the living. He rushed over to him and sat him up. The man chuckled, "Way to go, bone-head."

"Hang on, we can help you," Jack replied. Slade just waved it off.

"No need," he smiled, "I've lived long enough. I think it's time for this cowboy to finally ride off into the sunset."

"But Slade, you heard Mephisto!" Jack cried. "If you die, you won't pass on. You'll just fade into oblivion. I can't let that happen!"

"Not up to you," he coughed up some blood. "I've made a mess load of mistakes kid. Hell, every Rider has; that's why we end up the way we do. But you; you're one who can redeem us all. You made a deal, not out of selfishness, but for love."

"No," Jack shook his head. "I was selfish. I didn't want to let her go."

"Kid, that's what being in love is. Not wanting to lose the one person who gives you a reason to fight for what you believe in. If being in love is selfish, then we're all selfish."

"Thank you," Jack said. "For everything."

"No," Slade smiled as his body turned to dust, "Thank _you_." Slade closed his eyes as he was scattered by the winds. "Catch ya later, bone-head," his voice echoed. June, Miko, and Raf were crying while the 'Bots and Fowler looked on with pained expressions.

"What a lovely way to go," Mephisto smiled, "don't you think." Jack transformed and picked up the Phantom Rider's shotgun.

**"You're going down,"** he said.

"Not today." Mephisto began fading, "Soon enough, I'll make you and War suffer for what you've done." With that he was gone , leaving Jack and the others.

**The Rider**

At the Autobot base, every sat in a solemn silence, mourning the loss of Carter Slade. Though only Jack had gotten to know the man, the others could see he would have made a fine ally. The Phantom Rider had left Jack with the power of one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse: War.

**"You needn't mourn him; he was a good man who finally found peace," **the spirit spoke.

'What peace? He's gone forever. Is that what will await me when I die?"

**"Only if we remained bound to each other for too long and I doubt that will happen. Soon enough, we will be apart, but for now, the Ghost Rider is needed."**

"Jack," Arcee's voice drew him from his conversation with War. "How are you? Since we've got back, you've been sitting in this storage room."

"I'm fine," he looked over her human body, "shouldn't you be back in your original body? War assured me that you wouldn't lose your free will this time."

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"I will be," Jack sighed. "Mephisto is still out there. Then there's Megatron. Looks like I'm stuck being the Ghost Rider for a little while longer."

"Even so," Arcee sat down next to him. "I'm here for you, partner." She placed her hand on his, her electric blue eyes meeting his ocean blue ones. Jack smiled as he pressed his lips against hers gently.

**The Rider**

**A/N: I'm none too proud of this ending, but I feel like the Rider needed to be finished. As for the news I talked about earlier. I've decided to cancel "ShadowStrike Rising", but not completely. I am merely deleting the current story and replacing it with a new one. Thank you to all who reviewed that story and who will hopefully review this one.**


End file.
